Blush
by Neko of Light
Summary: Aya Maiko was a normal girl, or so she liked to believe. With her abilities of the supernatural, people considered her a medium. But every since the tellings of her late fathers stories of home, she wanted to move to Japan. For better, or for worse.HieiOC
1. Aya Maiko

**Authors Note:** This is my first story on this site. Tell me how you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I _obviously_ don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! I do, however, own everything else.

"Speech" ; **Thoughts**

* * *

Fourteen hours, that was the amount of time it took to reach Narita International Airport near Tokyo. It also took another five hours just to get to the mountain Aya's new house with 10 acres was situated on. The in flight movies sucked, and the man next to her on the airplane had no concept of personal space. All Aya's belongings were shipped to the new address a few days before she boarded the airplane in Arizona, so all her belongings should have already been there. Of course not all things go as planned, so she had found all her things at the base of the mountain. Covered with tarps and a note on top stating the simple word, "Sorry."

"Is that all they can say?!" Aya sighed, put down at the aspect of carrying all this furniture to the top of the stairs to her new home by herself. Crunching the note in her hand, she waved off the taxi driver. Aya had paid these movers to move her things INTO her house, not to move it to the base of the mountain her house resided on! The previous owners did warn her about this though.

Apparently, her house was legend, she got it at a cheap price because no one else was willing to buy the land. Legends not always being in the good, most of the previous owners reported strange sightings and sounds before being found brutally murdered, or not found at all. For this reason, not many people were willing to come to or near the house, and those who did, didn't come back.

Now, Aya herself was what would be considered as a Medium, and a strong one at that. This didn't mean she was the great holy crosser over of lost souls or something, no Aya didn't believe in the supernatural. Her family had often asked her, with her abilities to see and feel things others couldn't, how could she not believe?

"Seeing it doesn't make me believe in it." Aya told her family members. The reactions varied to and from shrugs, laughter, and shock.

The last owners never lived in the house, it was passed on to them from their Aunts, mothers, best friend's, nephew or something. So when they confronted her about the houses history (Which they did begrudgingly) they were surprised at her simple response of, "So this house is the devil or something, when can I move in?"

Tying her long light blue, almost white hair up and out of her amber eyes, Aya picked up one of her lighter boxes off the pavement of her driveway, and slowly made her way up the hundreds of stairs that lead to her front door. Reaching her destination, Aya gazed upon her new found paradise. It was fairly obvious what the previous owners said was true. No one has lived here for a very, very, very long time.

"That picture those people sent me musta been hella old. I cant even see my house from here, and its only supposed to be five yards away! This isn't a house, its a fucking jungle! Great..." Aya mumbled to herself when she saw the condition of her estate. Sighing, she started her trek through the wilderness to find her front door.

Once Aya found her front door, she felt a major sense of accomplishment, but as she opened the door to the house Aya felt the cold fingers of death. How could one feel death? Well Aya couldn't explain it, so to stay true to her belief system, Aya didn't believe it. It was all nonsense and all the place needed was a new paint job and a few flowers to lift the gloom, and possibly a shot gun... yeah.

* * *

Aya had went up and down the long flight of stairs to her house multiple times, and by now all that was left was the big stuff. Her couch and television, chairs, bed and other things. She was now resting at the bottom of the stairs, taking a breather. All those boxes had taken all morning, and it was now around lunch time. Aya watched as black Nissan drove up. It parked on the other side of the parking lot, near another set of stairs, just like Aya's

**Must be my neighbors, or at least, friends or relatives of them. **Aya thought to herself, as she watched three men around her age file out of the car. The driver of the black Nissan was a man with incredibly red, long hair. He seemed rather calm as he pocketed his keys and looked over in her direction. The gaze was calculating, but not unfriendly. The other two men were rather the opposite, both had short hair, one curly type of orange and the other a slicked back black. The one with the black hair had the one with orange hair in a head lock and was laughing, while his victim screamed at him to get off.

The scene was quite hilarious and had Aya in a fit of giggles. This caused the two to also turn to look over at her. They were both sort of froze on the spot, but straightened out and continued to stare at her. Aya decided the best course of action was a friendly wave. The wave was returned, but it was slow and confused. It was the type of wave that said, "Hello, and who the hell are you?"

Deciding her brake was over, Aya stood and stretched, and picked up two dinning room chairs then headed back up the stairs.

* * *

The house still needed to be cleaned and painted, so Aya didn't unpack her things just yet, but instead just stored the boxes in the living room. Aya had found the side of the house. It was still blue like in the picture that she was given, but it was a peeling blue. The outside also needed a new coat of paint. She wasn't going to be able to paint until she did something about the grounds immediately around her house. The grass and weeds surrounding the house were taller than she was! Aya was almost positive she have to be on top of her one story house to see over the grass.

Digging through her things, Aya found the weed whacker and the lawn mower and got to work finding what was left of her pathway that was supposed to lead to her house. It took the rest of the day, and the sun was starting to set, but she officially had a front yard! The front of her property being the smallest part, she chopped down everything to a lawn mower appropriate level, then mowed. Aya found the pathway she was looking for, and a small sakura tree in the left corner of the front yard. With the front of the house now visible, Aya sat on her front steps.

Hearing voices, Aya looked toward the stairs leading to her home. Astounded by what she was seeing, she stood up. Her couch! Her couch was making its way up her stairs! The couch finally made its way up the stairs and onto the ground. Two men made their way around the couch and sat, breathing deeply. It was the men from earlier today!

"Damn that thing is heavy!"

"Urameshi, why did we carry this thing up the stairs anyways?"

"Its our good deed for the day stupid! Plus, that girl we saw earlier is the only one up here. How is she supposed to get this damn thing up here by herself."

"Hmm good point." Aya also saw her dinning room table being hoisted up the stairs by the red head from earlier. Making his way the rest the way up the stairs, he too, set down the table to talk, but he didn't look tired at all. At this point, Aya decided to intervene.

"Hey over there!" Aya stood and waved, "Since you've brought my things this far, you wouldn't mind bringing them into the house too, would you?" All three men looked at her and smiled. The man with the slicked hair stood and walked over with his hand stuck out in greeting.

"Hey! Yusuke Urameshi, you must be Grandma's new neighbor."

* * *

**Author Note:** A Medium is an individual held to be a channel of communication between the earthly world and a world of spirits.


	2. House Guest

**Authors Note:** Thank you to **Time on my hands**, my very first reviewer!

**Disclaimer:** I _obviously_ don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! I do, however, own everything else.

"Speech" ; **Thoughts**

**Chapter 2 of **_Blush_

House Guest

* * *

Taking the extended hand, Aya gave it a firm shake.

"Aya Maiko, and I'm pretty sure I'm this new neighbor your speaking of. Nice to meet you!" Aya observed her visitors for a moment. They were not a group of people one would expect to see together. Slick here was the typical looking street fighter guy, and even though the one with orange hair also had a street fighter look to him, they didn't look like the should or could be coexisting in the way they seemed to. It was like reading Romeo and Juliet in high school. Without all the mushy romance, and they were both guys... _weird_.

The red head was, to put it bluntly, pretty. He was handsome, yes, but pretty. That just doesn't mesh with street fighter. Something about the red head made Aya want to check on all her valuables, just to make sure they were still there. She was also felt that she shouldn't let the man near her chickens, that is, if she had any.

**How absurd** Aya thought to herself.

"Yeah, well Grandma said to be good little neighbors and come say hello. Even if we don't live there." Aya laughed, she was very glad this 'Grandma' Yusuke kept mentioning urged them over here. Free labor was always nice, but Aya felt the word 'Grandma' was not the right name for the person Yusuke kept mentioning.

**Of course it isn't. 'Grandma' obviously had a name. **Aya believed this day just to be getting stranger and stranger.

"Well I'm very glad she did. So, do I have to get on my knees and beg, or are your two friends going to give me their names free of charge?"

"Maiko san, my name is Shuichi Minamino, pleasure to meet you." The red head stated, giving a small bow. Aya frowned at this. Shuichi Minamino didn't seem to suit the man. Well, it did, but she felt that something beginning with the letter K would do much better. Aya didn't like all this nonsense. The man clearly stated his name being Shuichi. He had no reason to lie to her, well, none that she knew of or had plausible reason for.

"And I'm the amazing Kazuma Kuwabara! At your service!" He said, jumping off the couch and striking a pose. Yusuke snickered.

"Amazing my ass." Kazuma took a step towards Yusuke, in what was supposed to be a threating manner.

"Watch it Urameshi! Or I'll pummel you into the ground!"

"Yeah right! You couldn't beat me into the ground even if I was already there!"

"Why you..." A loud booming voice interrupted the twos quarrel. Making Aya jump, and look for the source of said voice.

"BE QUIET! I told you two not to act like idiots! I don't need MY new neighbor to think she is surrounded by MORONS!" A small elderly lady. All that noise from a small elderly lady smoking a cigarette at the top of the stairs. Aya figured THIS was 'Grandma'.

**What do you say to an entrance like that?** Aya wondered.

"I would say I was sorry for their manners, but that's not possible seeing as these two nitwits don't have any! I am Genkai the owner of the temple next door."

"HEY Grandma! I introduced myself _and_ brought her couch up the steps!" The woman, Genkai, just ignored him. Throwing down her cigarette and stepping on it.

"Hello, I'm Aya Maiko. Its nice to meet you." Genkai just nodded.

"I haven't had a neighbor in a very long time, and the ones I did have didn't stay long. Our houses are not very far apart despite the amount of land we both own. So do me a favor, I'm an old woman and deserve my peace, keep it down over here." That had Aya slightly irritated. She had bought this land for her, and would do what she pleased on it. She could cut down every tree on her land and put boom boxes and speakers at the property lines, and turn them up full blast if she wanted to!

"Okay, look here, I'll have as many wild, drunken parties as I want to! Music up as loud as I please, with tons of people bumping and grinding to the music, and having hot sweaty sex on the beach! I bought this land for me! So no one could dictate what I did with it, and I really don't appreciate you coming over here telling me what to do!" Aya calmed herself. Her mother had always taught her to be respectful to her elders.

**But honestly! Coming over here like she owns the place.**

" Plus, you've lived next to this place longer than anyone has lived here, and I'm sure you of all people should know the story of this place. Even if I wanted to have a party here, no one would come. So why are you so worried?" This place was hers! Not anyone else's. She would not put up with trespassers. This was her quiet place. If she wanted parties she would have gotten something closer to civilization.

Yusuke was laughing doubled over with his hands on his knees. Shuichi and Kazuma still haven't come any closer to her since their greetings, and seemed rather wary. Of what, Aya didn't know, but possibly they too knew the stories of the house behind her. She also noticed Genkai didn't come any further than the steps.

"Yes, I do know the stories of this old house. It reeks of death, as it should, knowing its history. Spirits and demons are the norm for this place, or so I hear." Aya rolled her eyes. Was this old woman in on this nonsense too? Aya couldn't believe it. Stories like these were for little children, not for old women who should know better. Aya sighed.

"You must be joking. Thats a bunch of bullshit. There's no such thing as spirits or demons." Genkai smirked. Kazuma was gaping at her. Yusuke just looked slightly surprised. While Shuichi had a raised eyebrow.

"Are you CRAZY! Even if you had the _smallest_ amount of spirit energy you should be able to feel the creepy feeling this place gives off, but you have _tons _of spirit energy! How have you been able to_ breathe _in this place?" Kazuma yelled out of his stupor.

"Spirit energy?" Aya questioned the man. Now that was a term she hadn't crossed before in the states. The question had the other three giving Kazuma sharp looks. Making the man look rather sheepish.

"Look, I don't know what this _'spirit energy'_ is," Aya claimed with her hands on hips ,"but this was an abandoned house! Of course its creepy, and I can breath because of the wonder which is oxygen. Just like everyone else." Everyone looked at her again. These people were just like her family. A bunch of superstitious freaks. And of course, out of all the places Aya could of chosen, even way out in the country with only one neighbor, Aya had managed to move in next to a bunch of people who believed this nonsense to such an extreme they had a name for it. Spirit energy... were they _serious_?!

"_I won't put up with this ignorance any longer woman! I KNOW you see me! This is my house! Mine! And I will not have for this blatant disrespect of my land!"_ Aya sighed while her four visitors looked on in a strange form of disbelief. Aya was starting to get a headache. This person had came to her when she arrived with her first box. What the hell he was doing here was beyond her, but she refused to believe he was actually there. He pestered her while she moved her boxes, ate her lunch, started on the front yard, mowed the front yard, tended to the young little sakura tree she had found, _and_ ate her dinner. She had finally resorted to pouring the holy water her cousin Roger had sent with her into a spray bottle and spraying the man with it.

Cousin Roger was a priest at home in Arizona. He too believed in all this hocus pocus, and insisted that she use this water to bless her house. With as many deaths that had taken place here, he believed that what the stories had said were true. Demons had obviously done away with the previous owners of the house. No one was going to tell him other wise, and only to get him to shut up, did Aya finally agree to taking the water, and blessing her house with it.

The mans reactions were actually quiet funny. The man would sort of squeal then smoke, fleeing to a safe distance to start muttering angrily to himself, and Aya had even once made a game of it. Turning off the mower to chase the man around the yard with the bottle she had attached to her belt.

**I've just about had it up to here with this nonsense. I'm gonna need a therapist at this rate. **Aya had ignored the man all day, but it was getting harder, and harder to do, and he was getting angry. Aya was also _running out_ of holy water.

"Do you not _see_ that!?" Kazuma yelled, pointing at the angrily ranting man that stood to Aya's immediate right.

"Nope." Was her reply as she calmly took her sprayer off her belt and once again sprayed the man. Again he screeched, smoking a little, only to retreat into the house, yelling about how the blue haired woman would pay. Aya replaced her sprayer and crossed her arms across her chest.

"So, about the rest of my furniture..."

* * *

Aya had got the men to help her get the rest of her furniture into her living room while she chatted with Genkai. Even if Aya thought the old woman to be a little senile because of her beliefs, she appreciated the fact that she was at least somewhat sane. The woman owned and ran the temple she lived in, and claimed herself to be a renowned psychic and martial artist. Aya sighed and rolled her eyes at this, and got into a debate with the woman about psychics. Aya tried to make Genkai see reason. Psychics weren't real in Aya's book, but Genkai started up with the _spirit energy _business Kazuma had brought up and Aya gave up.

Aya then talked about her work as a dance instructor. Aya had been a dance instructor for 2 years now and loved every minute of it, and would apply for a position at the local dance school after she got settled in. She had taught ballet, jazz, and modern dance while in the states, and hoped to get the same position here. Genkai had then finished the conversation saying Aya was welcome at the temple any time. Aya thanked the woman for her kindness, but Genkai stated that it was a public temple anyways, and couldn't stop her from coming over if she wanted to.

When the three guys were finished Aya thanked them deeply, relieved that she no longer had to worry about moving her things. She had offered them dinner for their services, but it would have to be at a later date. They agreed and told her to contact Genkai with the date and time when she was ready. Her visitors then headed off towards the stairs with a wave.

At this point Aya's house guest had chosen to return to her, and she once again sprayed him, and he once again squealed, smoked, and retreated... ahhh, peace and quiet.

* * *

The rest of the week Aya was at work on her house. She had also applied and been accepted for a teaching position at a dance school in town. Oh, and she had bought that shot gun.

Aya was proud of her new house when she finished. She had finally gotten hold of a few respectable men that put new slate colored shingles on the roof, and also a carpenter who built her a small front porch and poured her a cement walk way from her stairs to the entrance of the porch. A painter had also came by the house. He had sandblasted off the peeling blue and replaced it with light yellow with a white boarder around the windows and doors.

A landscaper also agreed to come by and finish what Aya had started on the yard, but the woman was familiar with the houses legend and refused to do anything beyond the second row of trees in the backyard, and Aya respected her wishes.

Aya had painted her bedroom a deep purple, while the living room was a soft green color, the spare bedroom was blue, the kitchen/ dinning room a dark red, and the two bathrooms were both white. The wood floors that made up every room, except the master bedroom, were sanded down, refurnished, and polished.

Aya was officially moved in! She had unpacked every last box, and rearranged her furniture to their appropriate places. This place was home.

Aya would be lying if she said all this work had been easy, and everything ran smoothly. She had to replace the workers a few times thanks to her house guest, and replace her windows. He had scared off some of the workers by yelling at them if they couldn't see him, and appearing out of no where if they could see him. There was one worker that he just couldn't scare off it seemed, and Aya was thankful. Her landscaper seemed completely oblivious to his presence. He yelled, and screamed, even tried punching her. She couldn't see him, and wouldn't be able to hear him thanks to the mp3 player she carted around while working.

This is where the house windows came in. Aya didn't acknowledge her house guests presence except for spraying him with the holy water, but that seemed to keep him entertained. The landscaper didn't do anything! Some of the other workers that couldn't hear or see the man at least reported feeling the chills, but she reported having a good day and nothing unusual. At this point every single window on the house shattered, THAT scared the older woman enough to have her running and screaming off the premises while the man laughed in the background. Aya sighed.

**Well at least I don't have to_ wash_ the windows anymore...**

* * *

Aya was practicing her dance routines in the backyard when she felt it. The feeling was so strong it had knocked her off balance and to her knees. Someone was mad... mad wasn't the right word, infuriated would work though, at something. It wasn't her usual guests anger, it was someone else's, and it seemed to move quickly through the trees. That is, until it reached the tree line and stopped, surprised. Apparently, whatever it was, didn't expect anyone to be here. As Aya turned to look at whatever's anger had set her off balance, she was just as surprised to find a man in the trees staring at her.

**What the hell?**

Was the only thought she got through, as the man seemingly flickered out of existence.

* * *

**Next  
Chapter 3 of **_Blush_

"Well, at least they _were_ mutant lizards..."


	3. Mutant Lizards

**Authors Note:** Hugs to **Time on my hands**, for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I _obviously_ don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! I do, however, own everything else.

"Speech" ; **Thoughts**

**Chapter 3 of **_Blush_

"Well, at least they _were_ mutant lizards..."

* * *

Aya picked herself up off the ground, and dusted herself off. Looking up again into the trees, where the man had been, Aya shook her head in disbelief. Yup, she had finally gone nutters, like all good people in the world. Sighing, Aya made her way back to the house.

**I've finally lost it. Disappearing men? I'm calling a psychologist.**

Cutting her foot on a shard of missed glass, Aya also decided to call her insurance provider.

* * *

With an appointment made with her psychologist and an insurance adjuster coming to view the houses windows, Aya leaned herself out the living room window to ponder what she would now do with her backyard. She already had a porch, couldn't afford or want a swimming pool, a spa would be nice, but she couldn't afford that yet either. Maybe flowers? Everyone enjoys flowers. She could have a garden, and she didn't need anyone to plant flowers for her. She could do that all by herself, and it was cheap enough.

Deciding that a nice walk through garden would be good, Aya turned to head to the kitchen for lunch, but movement in the trees caught her eye. Turning to see what it was, Aya didn't see anything. It probably was the disappearing man again. Aya huffed. She was sooo raving mad. She just HAD to call her Cousin Roger on this one. She didn't think holy water would work on a disappearing man. She would call him after lunch.

In the kitchen, Aya decided that a nice turkey sandwich would be nice. Currently cutting tomatoes, Aya took another glance outside looking for her new friend, the disappearing man, but what she found was... well Aya didn't know what it was. It looked like a giant mutant lizard in jeans and a tank top, sniffing around where she had fallen earlier.

Aya blinked.

And blinked again.

Breathing, Aya closed her eyes and put down her knife. In her state of mind she shouldn't be aloud to hold a knife. So she willed the crazy image away, and opened her eyes again. Only to find said mutant lizard getting up from the ground and lifting his head to the sky.

"Mmmm, human flesssssh, my favorite!" The thing hissed out. Thin tongue flicking in and out of its mouth. Aya gapped at it, eyes wide.

**It... talks?**

"What in Gods name _is_ that thing?" She questioned herself, and suddenly wished she hadn't. That things head snapped straight to look at her, and the scaly green face seemed to smile, while its eyes narrowed in a predatory fashion.

**Its not real Aya! Its not real. Will it away! Close your eyes, and will it away!**

Aya did as she told herself, but when she opened her eyes, not only was the thing still there, it was moving closer. Screaming, Aya darted into the living room to grab her shotgun off the shelf it was proudly sitting on. Grabbing a few shells, Aya quickly loaded the gun. Turning to the wide living room widow Aya watched sort of fascinated as the mutant lizard started running towards her house. She watched as it made to jump through the spacious living room window, with its claws poised to strike and mouth open to show hundreds of gleaming razor sharp teeth, Aya let off a round.

BANG!

The loud noise made birds fly from the trees in panic as the mutant lizard flew backwards and back out of the window by the force of the shot. The shot also made Aya skid back a few feet on the living room floor.

Not hearing any movement from the mutant lizard, Aya stepped over to investigate. Crawling over to the window, Aya cautiously peered over the seal. Mr. Lizard was lying spread eagle on the ground with a giant hole through its chest. Aya slowly stood went to the back door to get a better look, and confirm that the thing was indeed, dead.

She approached the body slowly, then crept down a little closer. Poking it with the barrel end of the shotgun, Aya confirmed its deadness. She stood and hoisted her gun to rest on her shoulder. One hand on hip, Aya closed her eyes and nodded her head in a confirmatory action.

**Good, dead as a door nail.** She turned on her heel to make to the door when she hear a familiar, but angrier hiss.

"Tokage! What has this human bitch done to you!?"

**Oh, fuck no.**

Glancing to the trees that resided near the side of her house, Aya spotted another lizard mutant. The only difference with this one was it was blue, and seemingly very pissed off at the death of his dearly departed green friend behind her. Another hiss sounded, but behind her.

"Dead! The bitch killed him, Eki!" Glancing behind her to the tree line on the opposite side of her house, Aya spotted yet another lizard mutant, this one yellow. One gun and two lizard mutants, just her luck. Her free hand quickly digging into her pocket, Aya loaded the gun with another shell. Snapping it shut and aiming at the charging lizard in front of her, Aya let the bullet fly!

BANG!

Lizard number two hit the ground with a thud. Quickly getting another shell, she loaded the gun for a third time. Spinning around, Aya made to aim, but never got the chance. Razor sharp teeth imbeded into her left shoulder, she went flying back, and onto the ground, loosing grip on her gun. The yellow mutant lizard had a firm grip on Aya's shoulder shoulder as she screamed, and tried to beat him off of her. Finally reaching for the holy water, Aya sprayed her assailant in the eyes. He detached himself from her shoulder and went reeling back with a furious hiss. Grabbing the gun, Aya aimed from her spot on the ground.

BANG!

The yellow lizard dropped to his knees, and then fell forward, making Aya squeal and quickly scoot back, as his headless body met the ground. Not bothering to check the deadness of the bodies this time, Aya slowly made her way back into her house, through her living room to the front door, where she leaned her shotgun against the wall, and back outside onto her front porch. She slowly lowered herself onto the front steps, and tiredly lent against the railing, all the adrenalin gone.

Aya heard the laughing of her house guest somewhere in the backyard.

"Shouldn't of made them angry! Shouldn't Of Made Them Angry! SHOULDN'T OF MADE THEM ANGRY!" He crackled in a joyful, crazy laugh, over and over again.

She was sure her neighbors would have heard all the racket. Closing her eyes, and focusing on the pain in her shoulder, Aya didn't hear or see the three people rushing up the stairs to her home until they were in her front yard.

"Oh my god, Yusuke! Shes bleeding!" A feminine voice called out. Aya opened her eyes to the three people before her. Smiling as she took in their concerned expressions.

"Hey, I know you two, but who's the pretty lady?" The three of them looked a bit taken aback at her casual greeting, but answered her anyways.

"This is Keiko Yukimura, shes my fiance, but enough of that. What the hell happened to you?"

"Yeah, you look like you got bit by a huge dog, or somethin' like that." Kazuma said looking at her still bleeding wound. Aya laughed.

"Yeah something like that. Except it was a giant talking mutant lizard." While Keiko looked at her funny, while the two boys looked shocked, then serious. Yusuke straightened up and looked at Kazuma with a questioning gaze. Kazuma shook his head in the negative, and they both looked back to Aya.

"Sooo, this 'mutant lizard'... what happened to it? Did it run off or something?" Yusuke asked. It was a seemingly normal question, stated casually enough, for someone as crazy as she was becoming.

"Oh no, I shot the bastards dead with my single barrel shotgun." Here Aya chuckled, "They're not going anywhere any time soon."

"Bastards... as in plural?"

"YUSUKE! Leave her interrogation for later! Can't you see that she's bleeding!!" Keiko yelled at him.

"Right, sorry bout that. Um, I don't really have any first aid skills..."

"Yeah, I don't either, lets just take her to Genkai. She'll fix her up good." Kazuma said scratching his head.

"I don't think its best for her to walk..." Keiko stated in a worried tone. The two guys agreed, and Yusuke picked her up with ease and made for the stairs with Keiko and Kazuma in tow.

"Geez Aya. What do you eat? You weigh next to nothing!" Yusuke complained to her as the group walked down the stairs, and Aya was left wondering if there was ever a time in her life that a man had ever complained about a woman being _too _light.

* * *

"And what the hell, exactly, did you do to yourself?" Was the first thing Genkai asked Aya as Yusuke approached. That was how the rest of Aya's day went. A question an answer session. The group had brought her into the living room to clean and wrap her wound. Once in the living room Aya spotted Shuichi sitting in a recliner, and made to say hello until she saw a man sitting in the window seal behind him.

"_You!!_" She said loudly, pointing at the man clad in black, catching his attention. Crimson eyes wide, the man flickered out of existence once more.

"That man! Did any of you see that man!?" She questioned everyone in the room.

"Sorry, but the only man in this room I see is Kuwabara." Shuichi stated getting up from the chair to look at the holes in her shoulder. Yusuke was smirking, and Kazuma mumbling to himself.

**But theres currently three men in the room... Right?**

"But that man! He was there! Wearing black. Red eyes?" Everyone looked at her funny.

"He was there! I swear! I saw him earlier... I was... dancing... and fell... he disappeared...trees?"

"Nope, I didn't see a man, and even if I did, there's no such thing as disappearing men Aya. Are you sure your not seeing things?" Yusuke asked her jokingly, while setting her on the couch. He was right. There were no such things as disappearing men. Aya frowned. So she was insane after all.

After that questions were asked and answered, as the short, old, woman with pink hair cleaned and wrapped Aya's shoulder. Aya didn't mind much even with her shirt off. It might of bothered her to be in a room full of men with her shirt of, but she was still in to much shock to care at the moment. Disappearing men and lizard mutants had fried her brain. She told them what had happened in extreme detail, finishing her tale with, "All three of the mutant lizards are now chilling in my backyard. Well, at least they _were_ mutant lizards..." and they seemed to believe her, surprisingly.

They believed her enough, but then suggested demons, and Aya told them they were obviously insane. There's no such thing as demons! At this they asked about her giant talking mutant lizards, and if demons were nonsense then there was no such thing as mutant lizards, and that would make her insane as well. Aya responded with, "It takes one to know one!" Which caused laughter to ring through Genkai's living room.

As Genkai finished, and Aya put her shirt back on, questions shifted to the topic of Aya herself. Things like where she was from, her family, hobbies and such.

Aya had answered their questions. She told them how she had two brothers and she was the middle child. Her younger brother being about five years younger than her making him still in his teens, and her older brother was her twin. Her father was Japanese and her mother a New Yorker. Her father passed away last year, but her mother was still very much alive. She learned Japanese from her father, along with her siblings. She had an Aunt and Uncle, and a crazy cousin named Roger. All her family was currently situated in the wonderful state which is Arizona.

At the age of five she had started her dancing lessons, which was also her hobby. It was also around this time she started seeing crazy things, and after making a few doctors appointments here and there, Aya was diagnosed to be a psychic medium. Her family was ecstatic, but even then Aya's parents had told her there was no such things as monsters or ghosts, and she continued to believe that. So, whenever Aya saw something out of the ordinary she blamed in on her over active imagination, and after so long, Aya began to believe the doctors diagnosis wrong. So from then on out, Aya put everything not explainable by science into the bullshit category in her mind.

Aya decided it was time to go home. Thanking them again for their kindness, and telling the woman, Keiko, how nice it was to meet her, Aya left for home.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama returned to the living room after seeing Aya off, Keiko walking down with her to go home. All three very much amused.

"Anyone other than me wondering what the American Educational System is teaching their kids?" Yusuke asked with a laugh. Kurama smiled.

"Who knows. It seems even if we told her who we really are she would never believe us with out solid proof."

"Americans are weird. Did you see what she was wearing?" Kuwabara asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"It was her dancing outfit Kuwabara, but I have to admit, she is very colorful." Kurama agreed, going back to his spot on the recliner.

"I'll agree to that! I mean, who in there right mind wears lime green fingernail polish?" Yusuke said taking a spot next to Kuwabara on the couch. Kurama looked thoughtful.

"Possibly she is as mentally unstable as she claims herself to be?"

"Yeah, that or color blind."

"Well, her parents know her better than we do. Her name suits her very well, Colorful Dancing Child indeed."

"Maybe thats why Hiei ran away!" Yusuke stated laughing.

"Yeah, Shorty got scared of all the bright colors! Orange tank top, blue sweat pants, and green fingernails scare him!" Kuwabara laughed. Kurama biting his thumb at the aspect of Aya's 'disappearing man' being afraid of her because of her outfit.

"You incompetent fool. I am not scared of a silly onna."

"Welcome back Hiei. Where did you head off to in such a hurry?" Kurama said, looking at his friend amused.

"Hn." Was the only response Hiei gave as he retook his spot in the window. This caused all three to begin laughing.

"But seriously though guys, what are we going to do if more demons attack her house." Kuwabara asked them looking serious.

"Well, thats what she gets for moving in next to Grandma's forest." Yusuke replied, leaning back with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Maybe we could convince her to let Genkai put up some wards on the property lines where Genkai's Demon Forest ends?" Kurama suggested.

"She doesn't believe in that stuff, she would never agree to it."

"She doesn't believe in things like this, but her cousin, I believe his name was Roger, convinced her to take holy water to bless her house. If we can find out how he got her to take the holy water, then possibly we can convince her to let Genkai put up the wards."

"Well she did invite us over for dinner tomorrow." Kuwabara said scratching his head. Yusuke put his fist into his palm.

"Thats perfect! All we gotta do is ask her more about her cousin Roger!"

"It's settled then." Kurama said getting up from his spot to make dinner. Yusuke and Kuwabara going to their video games.

* * *

**Next  
Chapter 4 of **_Blush_

"So, you said he had red eyes?"


	4. Red Eyes

**Authors Note:** Hugs to **Time on my hands** and **Jade Fang** for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I _obviously_ don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! I do, however, own everything else.

"Speech" ; **Thoughts**

**Chapter 4 of **_Blush_

"So, you said he had red eyes?"

* * *

The insurance people came to Aya's house and investigated. When she said that all her windows were broken by her house guest, all at the same time, one of them asked how that was possible. Aya shrugged, she didn't know, all she knew was that it happened. Arguing with the people for a good hour, they were about to refuse her claim, that is, until one of the two spotted the house guest. He was casually floating across the front yard, making multiple different faces at them. The woman nudged her partner and pointed. The man's eyes grew wide, then looked back to Aya. Aya would have new windows installed this very same afternoon, and they were sorry they had caused such a fuss. Aya had then watched as both people power walked off the premises.

**Whatever works.** She had thought.

Aya was now lying in a spacious room on a leather couch while a man to her left in a red chair held a clip board with a pen over crossed knees. The man had medium length brown hair, blue eyes covered with black square rim glasses, and was waring black slacks and a green button up shirt. She had seen no more of her disappearing man, and had no more encounters with giant talking mutant lizards, but her house guest still remained. Now that Aya had run out of her holy water, he continually followed her around the house, telling her how much he wished the 'lizard demons' would come back and devour her so he could watch.

Aya was currently in the middle of her hour long session with her psychologist. After calling back the receptionist and telling her about the man and his wishes, the receptionist got Aya in the next day. So here she was.

"Do you speak with the voices?"

"Of course not! Why talk to something that isn't there? And its voice, not plural."

_Skritch-Skritch _ Went the mans pen.

"Okay its _a_ voice, but you have acknowledged that this being is there by coming to me." At this point Aya turned to look at the man.

"If you had a voice telling you it wanted monsters to come eat you alive so it could watch, what would you do?" The man looked perplexed. Then made a 'hmmmm' sound. _Skritch-skritch._

"So, these monsters, have you seen them?"

"Well yeah, ugly lookin' bastards too."

_Skritch-Skritch_

"And what do they look like?"

"Well, they looked like giant mutant lizards in clothes..." The man made a 'Mmmhhm' sound.

"And what were these lizards doing when you first encountered them?"

"Well, at first there was one, and the thing ran at me! So, I shot it with my shotgun. Then two more came, and I guess I pissed them off by killing their friend, because they ran at me too. I was able to shoot one before it got me, but the other gave me a nasty bite on my shoulder. Good thing it didn't have rabies or something." There was a lengthy pause. Aya looked at the man again. He was just staring at her.

"You okay Doc?" He shook himself out of it.

"You say... one of them bit you?"

"Yes sir."

"Can I see it?" Aya didn't see why not. It was fully healed thanks to whatever Genkai put on it, but there was a scar left. Aya looked like a bad remake of JAWS or something. Aya slipped her red shirt off to show the man her shoulder. The doctor frowned from his seat and put his clipboard down on the table next to his chair. Sliding his glasses off his nose, he came over to get a better look.

"Oh my god."

"Thats not very reassuring Doc." Aya told him exasperated. Replacing her shirt and lying back down

"Sorry." He murmured, retaking his seat. Grabbing the clipboard, he made another note.

"So, your sure it wasn't just a big dog? Perhaps a bear? In your file it does say you live the mountains outside of town." He asked, trying to make logic of the scars.

"Ever seen a bear or dog with this many teeth?"

"Well, no..."

"Didn't think so."

_Skritch-Skritch_

"So giant mutant lizards, huh?"

"Yup." The man sighed.

"Alright, well it also says here that you've been seeing what you describe as a 'disappearing man'?"

"Thats right."

"Okay then, what does he look like?"

"Well, he's wearing a black cloak with a white scarf. I suppose he is only about as tall as I am, and probably likes high up places..." Aya explained.

"Why would you think he liked high up places?"

"Well when I first saw him he was standing in a tall branch in a tree. He seemed angry, and stood there looking at me like he had never seen another person in his life. Then disappeared."

_Skritch-Skritch_

"What about his face, what did it look like?"

"Well it was a rather soft looking face with crimson eyes and really, really, spiky black hair with a touch of white."

"So, you said he had red eyes?"

"No, not red! His eyes were crimson, a dark red."

"Do you think that's significant?"

"What his eyes?"

"Yes." Aya stopped for a moment to think.

"No, I rather liked his eyes."

"Ever stop to think maybe your not crazy and these things are real?" Aya looked at her psychologist, silent. Her doctor leaned forward.

"Ever heard of demons?"

* * *

Aya closed the door behind her as she arrived home. Setting her bags down on the table near the door, she sat herself in one her chairs in the living room. Breathing, Aya looked down to what her psychologist had given her. It was a book on demons.

**Does he seriously think I'm going to read this?** Aya sighed. Well, she couldn't really complain. She had always liked fiction.

"_Ohhhh your back! Whats this? A book on demons?"_ A series of mad laughter, _"Do you really think that will save you, girl?"_ Aya groaned. Her house guest. Putting all beliefs aside, along with the fact her psychologist told her she wasn't insane, Aya answered him for the first time.

"No, a book isn't going to save me from mutants, but my shotgun will." Aya said looking over her shoulder at the transparent man hovering above her.

Silence. Pure, sweet, beautiful silence.

Aya looked at her house guest who just hovered there, supremely surprised. Aya put the book down, got up and stretched.

"Well, I've got to start dinner. We will be having company in a hour or so. You hungry?" Aya asked as she made her way to the kitchen. She never did get an answer.

* * *

KNOCK! KNONK! KNOCK!

"Coming!" Aya yelled out. Coming to the door, Aya greeted her guests.

"Hey guys! Come on in!"

"Hey Aya! How your shoulder?" Yusuke asked coming in after Genkai.

"Yeah, and what are you wearing?" Kuwabara asked. Aya looked down at herself. Gray slacks, red long sleeve t-shirt, and a white apron. Aya looked back up.

"Umm, my shoulders fine. ... What?" Aya heard a faint dimwit as Genkai let herself inside.

"Well its just that every since we've seen you... your always wearing some sort of bright colors, thats all..." Kazuma said looking down embarrassed.

"Oh is that all? Well if it makes you feel any better my nails are orange today!" She said, proudly showing off her fingers. Shuichi and Yusuke laughed, and Aya heard a giggle. Finding the source, Aya was surprised to find a girl no taller than herself with sea foam colored hair, and

**Crimson Eyes... **The very same eyes she found staring at her from the trees that one afternoon, except, this was by no means the same person.

"Oh yeah, This is Yukina, Yukina this is Aya Maiko, your new neighbor." Kazuma said to the small girl attached to his arm. Then looked at Aya. "I hope theres no problem with bringing one more. See she lives at the temple with Genkai, and we couldn't just leave her there while we all went out for dinner."

"Oh, theres no problem at all! I've made plenty. Its a pleasure to meet you! Please come in!" Aya claimed, taking the girls hand and leading her to the dinning room table. The boys followed, Shuichi pausing for a moment to look at the book on the coffee table.

* * *

Dinner was loud and full of laughter. Aya was able to get a few things out of her dinner guests as they made their way through dinner.

Yusuke still lived at his moms place, and didn't have a job. Well, he did have a job, but Aya didn't classify it as normal. Yusuke swore up and down his job title was Ex-Spirit Detective of the Reikai. Aya told him she had never heard of such a job, and even if she had, he was _Ex-_Spirit Detective, wouldn't that make him jobless? Yusuke said his boss still called him now and again. Aya told him it still wasn't a steady job, and he got a little angry.

"What about you?! I don't see you going to work everyday!" Aya laughed, and explained the simple concept of summer vacation. School hadn't started yet, so neither had her job. Everyone laughed at Yusuke's put down face.

Shuichi owned a flower shop. He said his mother would had preferred he went to college, but nothing called to him like plants did, and he was happy. He was single, much to Aya's surprise.

Kazuma was engaged to Yukina as of a few days ago, and he aspired to be a veterinarian. This year would make his fifth year of training at the local university. He still lived with his elder sister, but would be getting his own place before the wedding. Aya looked back to Shuichi.

"How is it that your left out in the cold and these two are engaged?" She asked. Shuichi blushed, and Yusuke and Kazuma complained. Genkai just laughed. Aya then suggested Kazuma bring his sister over sometime, and he complained.

"Shes crazier than you think we are. She'll drive you up the walls!"

"Well she can't be any worse than my cousin Roger! I swear that man was put on the earth to make my life difficult!" Aya laughed.

"Like with the holy water?"

"Yeah, like with the holy water!"

"How'd he manage to do that with your weird belief system anyways?" Yusuke asked, looking at Aya.

"Simple, he wouldn't shut up about it! He went on and on and on saying how if I didn't protect my house, the demons living here would devour my mortal soul and I would be stuck in limbo for the rest of eternity or something." Yusuke laughed. Oh how close Cousin Roger was.

"Speaking of demons, you should let Grandma put up a few demon wards."

"Speaking of disappearing men, you should tell me his name." That made them all quiet.

"But we weren't talking about disappearing men..."

"We weren't talking about demons either."

"Oh, yes we were!"

"No we weren't! We were talking about Cousin Roger!" Aya said leaning towards Yusuke.

"Well since we're on the topic Aya. I couldn't help but notice your book on the coffee table." Shuichi said, bringing Aya's attention to him.

**Oh yeah. I had forgotten about my book.**

"Yeah, the psychologist gave that to me today after saying I wasn't seeing shit, nor was I crazy." Aya said backing away from Yusuke.

"So is that the reason you brought up Hiei then?"

"Sort of. So my disappearing man finally has a name..."

"Yes, except he doesn't disappear, he just moves very fast. What do you mean by sort of?"

"Well I haven't exactly read the book yet." Shuichi laughed, "Anyways, even if I'm feeling slightly different about my perception of reality... no wards. I'll shoot those mutant lizards till the cows come home if I have to." The guests at the table sighed. They weren't getting through to this girl today. Well, with the demon wards at least.

Finishing dinner, and then dessert, Aya's guests made their way towards the exit. Thanking her for the meal, and telling her how good it was, all of Aya's dinner guests made through the exit. All that is, except Shuichi. He had made to leave, but turned around to face Aya once more.

"Read that book. Then please reconsider Genkai's offer on the wards. They would do you no harm." Sighing, Aya looked up at the green eyed man.

"I'll read the book Shuichi, and I can't say it will suede me enough to let Genkai ward my forest, but I'll make a deal with you." Here Shuichi looked curious. A deal? Of what kind? Aya looked at him in a cunning fashion.

"You tell me why my red eyed man runs, and I'll let Genkai ward my forest." Shuichi was shocked at first, but then smirked. So this was all about Hiei then? This task was going to be easier said than done.

"Very well. Also another thing. While here and at Genkai's you may call me Kurama. Everyone else does. Good night." Shuichi, now dubbed Kurama, made his way out Aya's house and off her porch before she could respond.

"Wait! Why only here and Genkai's?" She called out her front door, making Kurama pause. Turning to look over his shoulder, smirking, he called back.

"Because, my demon name isn't appropriate in public." Aya snorted.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly do you think I'm suggesting?" Aya just looked at him for a moment.

"That your a demon?" Kurama chuckled then disappeared just like Aya's red eyed man did. With wide eyes Aya closed her front door. Looking at the book that occupied the coffee table, she decided now would be a good time to read it.

* * *

**Next  
Chapter 5 of **_Blush_

"The things were everywhere!"


	5. The Things

**Authors Note:** Thank you to my reviewers and Story alert people! You guys are awesome.

**Disclaimer:** I _obviously_ don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! I do, however, own everything else.

"Speech" ; **Thoughts**

**Chapter 5 of **_Blush_

"The Things were Everywhere!"

* * *

Aya was pacing back and fourth in her backyard. Screaming into her phone. Earlier she had gave her Cousin Roger a call, and now she wish she hadn't.

"NO ROGER!"

"I'M BETTER THAN ANY PSYCHOLOGIST YOU'LL EVER BE ABLE TO AFFORD! Plus its free!"

"DAMN IT I MOVED TO GET AWAY FROM YOUR MADDESS! NOT ATTRACT IT WHERE EVER I GO!"

"Aww, don't be that way! I can bring Aki and Miles with me too!"

"NO!!"

"Oh, It can be like a road trip... Except on a plane!!" Here Aya growled. Roger giggled.

"Ill get my bags!!"

"Damn it didn't I tell you NO!! What part of that don't you understand? The N or the O?"

"All of it darling, Ill tell Aki and Miles and we will be on our way by tomorrow! You know how Miles has missed you so!" Aya groaned. She could already hear the zipper of a bag in the background and Roger's content humming.

"I don't have enough space for you people in my house!" Aya could hear Roger pause on the other end of the line.

"Honey are you pregnant? Seeing some hot Japanese man and haven't even spared your favorite cousin the details? Ah, I feel so neglected." He continued his humming.

"P..p.. pregnant?" Aya stuttered flabbergasted. "WHAT IN GODS NAME GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!!"

"No need to be so loud. You've been having the worst mood swings, babe. So whens the baby due?"

"I really do hate you."

"Love you too!"

"Anyways Roger, your not coming." Aya heard Roger stop.

"_You really think so?_"

**Oh no. He's using The Voice!**

"Yes?" Aya wasn't sure. Whenever she heard her Cousin Roger use what she had come to call 'The Voice' bad things generally happened, or would happen.

"_Ill tell your mother_." Aya nearly dropped the phone.

"You wouldn't _dare_!" Aya hissed at the receiver. Glaring into the trees.

"_Try me_." Aya ground her teeth. She shouldn't tempt the man, that she did know. Aya sighed, and collapsed to the ground, staring up at the sky.

"Ill arrange someone to pick you three up at the airport."

"YAY! See you in a couple of days! Ta Ta!!"

_Click_

**Damn.**

* * *

Aya had just finished the last chapter of her book. She put the book down and rubbed her eyes. Glancing across from her she spotted her house guest lounging on the couch, eyes closed. Reclaiming her book, Aya tossed it to where her guests abdomen should have been, and watched it go right through. He opened one eye to look at her.

"_Well wasn't that rude of you_."

"No shoes on the couch." He made a 'tch' sound, annoyed.

"_Like I can take them off_." Aya rolled her eyes.

"Excuses, excuses. Oh, and don't use that tone with me."

"_Damn it woman! This is my house and I do what I want when I want_!" He claimed sitting up.

"I don't see your name on the title. This house is mine. I just allow you to reside here because feel sorry for your poor, obviously confused, ass. Now go to your room, I'm tired of looking at you."

"_Yes mother_!" He said sarcastically, floating away down the hall. Aya watched him leave.

"Whatever happened to '_This is my house, I do what I want_'?" Aya muttered. She shook her head. Who knew? He was a crazy bastard. That's why she gave him a room, that was his space, he should leave hers alone. She wasn't doing anything with it anyways. Glancing back at the book on the couch, Aya decided she needed to go outside and think over the information the book had given her.

Aya stretched down to unlace her white point shoes from her thighs. She hadn't bothered taking them off after practice. White matching leotard contrasting with sun kissed skin. Her opaque lime green skirt flowed around her knees as she stepped outside, bare feet being cushioned by cool grass.

Aya sat herself in the middle of her backyard, staring into the trees, unseeing. She breathed to clear her mind.

**So, according to that book, there are many kinds of demons. Demons can look like animals, just like my mutant lizards, have horns, tails, or even look human. Just like Kurama claims to be.**

Aya laid down to stare into the darkening sky, her eyes following a bird till it was out of sight.

**Demons can control the elements, control others minds, and even create portals...**

Aya sighed rolling over on her side to look to the trees again.

**Sounds like aliens to me, but I don't believe in them either. And now Roger is going to be out here with Aki and Miles tomorrow. Wanting to see all the 'demons' and 'spirits'. _Sigh_. How did I get stuck with such a weird family?**

Aya re-focused her eyes, only to find a dark figure standing among the proud trees. She couldn't really make the figure out well, thanks to the retreating sun, but she did see one thing. Amazing crimson eyes. Aya sat up quickly, staring into the darkness at the man. From what she could make out, he wasn't wearing his cloak anymore. She figured what she was seeing now was usually what was under it. A blue tank top, black slacks with white belts, and a ... sword? The man she had come to know as Hiei turned around, as if to leave.

"HEY WAIT!" Aya swiftly got up to her feet. Stepping in the direction of her red eyed man, hand stretched out as if to grab him. He paused, turning his head to look over his shoulder at her.

"Your name is Hiei, right?" He turned around fully to look at her. Crossing his arms over his chest. Still, he remained silent.

"Where are you going in such a hurry? What are you so afraid of? Is it me?" Aya sighed, slouching as he disappeared again.

**Well damn. If he is going to come onto my land and watch me live my life, he might as well at least say hello. How disappointing...**

"If I was going to be afraid of something, Onna," Aya tensed, warm breath tickling her ear. "It wouldn't be of _you_." A deep voice concluded. Aya glanced over to see a smug face right next to hers. Aya spun away from Hiei, bringing her arms to her chest, staring wide eyed at the man. He just smirked, tucking his hands in his pockets.

**Woah. Was not expecting that.**

"Don't tell me after all that your frightened of me?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"W.. what? No! You just startled me, that's all." Aya said, looking anywhere except at him.

"Oh really?" Aya's gaze snapped to his, then watched, as he took a step forward. Aya's body took a step back. This continued till Aya's back hit a tree, she looked up to gaze at the traitor, hands brushing against the rough bark. Hiei continued forward till his body pressed against hers, bracing her against the tree. Aya snapped her eyes closed when Hiei's hands took away her last chances of escape by being placed on either side of her, against the tree.

She noticed now it wasn't just the mans breath that was warm, but his whole body radiated heat, warming Aya from the chilling dusk air. It reminded Aya of sitting in front of a fire, except this time the fire was in the form of a man trapping her against a tree.

**Well at least its a fine man...**

Aya had a sharp intake of breath at that thought, and she was positive she was blushing like a love struck fool.

Hiei glanced at the blush that crossed her freckled cheeks and chuckled. Hiei lowered his head to her neck, breathing her scent in deeply. Not satisfied, he softly nipped her neck. She gasped. There.

Aya could feel his wide smirk at her reaction.

**Damn man.**

Chuckling once more, Hiei nuzzled her neck gently, murmuring,

"Silly onna."

And he was gone.

Aya dropped to her knees, blinking rapidly, and trying unsuccessfully to slow her racing heart beat. Seeing something shiny on the ground, she picked it up and brought it to her face. It was one of the most beautiful gems she had ever seen.

**It must be his. Well if he wants it back hes going to have to come over here and ask... nicely. ** Aya thought to herself, tying the broken string around her neck.

Questions flowed through Aya's mind like a broken flood gate. She shook her head, trying to make them stop. Out of all this confusion, one thing came to her clearly.

**Two can play that game,**

Springing to her feet, Aya growled.

"But, damn it, that was CHEATING!! Being all stealthy ninja, appearing behind me, and stuff. It should be illegal to be Japanese. All the men here are fine, with an exception of a few. Him being the finest... Damn man!" Aya ranted angrily, making her way back inside. "Not even properly acquainted...Maybe that was his way of saying 'hello new neighbor?' Tch! Highly doubt it!"

* * *

Kurama made his way to the tree he knew a certain fire demon would be resting in. Looking up, he saw the eyes of his friend already staring at him.

"Hello Hiei"

"Hn"

"Hiei, we've been friends for a while now, and I've never known you to run anyone, never the less a woman, and a human woman at that."

"Trying to make a point fox?"

"Well, what is it about Aya that bothers you so?" His friend looked away from him, crossing his arms. Kurama sighed.

"Come on Hiei, don't be that way..."

"You only want to know because that woman asked you." Kurama grinned. So he had been watching.

"You know she refers to you as hers? " Hiei twitched.

"How long have you been watching her? Don't think I haven't noticed your absences. Where were you earlier?" Hiei glared at his red haired friend. He was to observant. After a moment of silence, figuring he wasn't going to get an answer, Kurama decided to use his trump card. He knew by now it was a horrible thing to do, being one of the fire demons weaknesses.

"I'll buy ice cream..." Hiei was out of the tree in less than a second. Kurama just shook his head and headed towards his car, Hiei in tow. Well, whatever worked.

With newly acquired ice cream, Hiei and Kurama sat in Kurama's living room. Kurama waited for Hiei to devour at least half the carton of is precious strawberry flavored 'sweet snow'. Having done that, Kurama gave Hiei a look.

"I saw her in a dream, satisfied?" Kurama looked confused.

"No, not exactly. People dream all the time Hiei. What was so bad about your dream that you would have to run away from a human girl?" Hiei glared at the fox. He didn't 'run away'! He just chose not to be near her or in her sight.

"Well she was in it..." Now he was just acting childish. Not a trait usually associated with the gruff fire demon lord.

"And what about that was so bad? Shes a cute girl, it couldn't of been because of her looks." Hiei sat the ice cream down, got up and paced. He kept this up for a while until finally Hiei stopped, exasperated.

"The things where everywhere!" Kurama sat back stunned at the outburst.

"What was everywhere??"

"And I arrived at that forsaken house! And they all rushed at once! All yelling 'DADDY, DADDY, DADDY'S HOME.' All of them looking just like HER!" Kurama bit his thumb. Ah, a dream about children then? So simple. He should have known better.

"And she came the back door like she always does, called all of them inside because it was snowing, walked up to me and kissed me saying, 'I'm glad you made it home safely. I missed my mate, but that will have to wait, come on, all the little ones have a surprise for their daddy." Kurama burst out laughing. He knew he shouldn't of, but this was hilarious. Kurama calmed himself.

"So you've been through all this trouble, just for that?"

"Kurama! You don't understand! They were EVERYWHERE!! There had to be ten, ... NO_ fifteen_ of those things!" Kurama had never seen his friend in such a state. He almost wished he had a camera, so in the future if something like that did indeed happen, Kurama could show his friend the hysterics he was in.

He also understood where Hiei was coming from. Hiei had never really wanted a mate or children, being abandoned to die like he was at birth, then the one dream that showed all those things comes to life in your very backyard. Not to mention that girl was something else. It seemed as if Aya could reject the color red if she wanted to, then actually see it blue. It must have startled his best friend enough. No wonder he didn't want to be near the girl, he didn't really know how to act.

"Hiei it couldn't possibly have been as bad as you say it was." Hiei shot Kurama a look. He was supposed to agree that it was the most kami forsaken dream, no, nightmare, he had ever heard of in his life. Kurama taking note of this, added to the fire lords grief.

"There could have been twenty of them." Hiei's eyes widened. Kurama couldn't help laughing at his poor friends expression again.

"But honestly Hiei, you should really just go over there and say hello." Here Hiei smirked. He then sat and started eating the ice cream again.

"Hiei what did you do?" Hiei remembered what he did. He had quiet a bit of fun with it. She had talked so big until he showed up behind her. Hiei had to admit to himself that the woman was very pretty, just like the fox had said, she was a foreign type of pretty though. Aya must have got her genetics from her mother. It had been fun for him to tease her like he did, but he had a little to much fun and did something he shouldn't of. He had only meant to get a rise out of the girl, but he made the foolish mistake by biting her. He hadn't marked her, but rather scented her, as if they were courting. Other demons would know, and it was unsafe for her in every aspect. It was a mistake only younglings should make, not someone as old as he was. He knew better, and when the fox found out, Hiei was sure he would know even better than that.

* * *

The next day, around 5 pm, Kurama walked up the stairs to Aya's. Knocking on the door, he waited. Having acquired the information he needed from Hiei, Kurama was going to inform Aya, in less detail of course, and arrange a time for Genkai to come over. Knocking again, Kurama was about to see if Aya was in the back when he heard footsteps. The door opened, and it wasn't what Kurama had been expecting at all! There in the door way stood a very tall man. Dressed in combat boots, black leather pants, black tank top, fingerless black gloves, spiked collar and a cigarette, stood a man Kurama had never seen, or thought he would be seeing, at the bright, neon colored, girls house. Not knowing what to say, Kurama just stood there, speechless. Which was rare for the fox.

"Can I help you, pretty boy?" For as gruff as the man looked, he had a very smooth voice.

"Ah, yes, sorry, is Aya home by any chance?"

"Whats it to ya?" By this time, _another_ man had already made his way into Kurama's vision. He seemed to practically _bounce_ over to the door to stare at him with the first man.

"And who is this perfect specimen of the male species?" He asked, causing Kurama to step back once. Sorry, he didn't swing that way.

"I dunno." The one in black replied. Looking at the shorter Kurama with a glare. Kurama then heard a younger male voice from behind the two.

"GUYS! Outta the way! I wanna SEE!" Finally pushing the flamboyant man out of the way with a "Hey that's not fair!" from the offended, Kurama gazed upon _another_ male! Just where were they all coming from!

"HI!" Was all the boy said, but at least he said it with a friendly grin. The man in black was now leaning against the door way, arms crossed, cigarette billowing smoke. The Flamboyant man's head popping over the shorter boys to stare at Kurama once more.

* * *

**Author Note: **_Grins_** Satisfied Kyrie? Lol  
BTW: There is actually a flavor of ice cream called sweet snow! And it has to be one of the most awesome ice creams I've had in a while. Who knew? I didn't. Found it at a local Ice Cream parlor.  
**

**Next  
Chapter 6 of **_Blush_

"RUN KURAMA!"


	6. Run Kurama

**Authors Note:** Hugs to my Reviewers, Story alert people, and Favoritor peoplezz! You guys are amazing.

**Disclaimer:** I _obviously_ don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! I do, however, own everything else.

"Speech" ; **Thoughts**

**Chapter 6 of **_Blush_

"RUN KURAMA!"

* * *

"Oh hey Kurama. What brings you here?" Kurama turned to find his salvation in the form of the blue haired girl he had been looking for, dressed as she normally was, in her neon colors at the top of the stairs. She looked to have been shopping.

"Hello Aya. I have the information you asked for." She grinned, approaching him, she handed him some of the more heavy bags she was carrying.

"Well then, by all means, come in."

"I don't think that is very safe..." Kurama said looking back at the three men still in the door way. Not that he was afraid of a few humans, but he rather wished to avoid confrontations. Aya laughed at him, continuing towards the door.

"Don't worry, they don't bite hard!"

"Thats not very encouraging..." Kurama followed her anyways.

"Alright you three, Outta the way!"

"Yes Ma'am! Come along Miles!" An indignant 'HEY' cut the air, as the flamboyant Roger dragged the younger Miles by the collar back into the house.

"Here little sister, give me those bags." Aki grabbed the bags from Aya and made his way into the kitchen. Kurama blinked. She had made that look easy. She turned and grinned at him.

"Don't worry! I only keep well trained pets! Come on now, I'll show you where to put those bags."

* * *

"So that's cousin Roger and your brothers Aki and Miles?"

"Yeah, their a strange bunch aren't they? But they really remind me of when I first saw you, Yusuke, and Kazuma."

"I don't see your logic."

"Well, when I first saw you three I instantly thought you three completely different men could never coexist in harmony, but you do, you three are the best of friends... or you seem to be." Kurama laughed at his spot across from Aya at the dinning room table.

"Well its a long story. I might tell it to you sometime."

"Alright, well now we're just avoiding the topic." Aya said getting to the point of Kurama's unexpected visit.

"Agreed. Well I asked Hiei. He said he had saw you in a dream here at this very same house." Aya snorted.

"Oh please! That doesn't make any sense!! If that was me I would have wanted to come over and see what was sooo important that I had to dream about the person." Aya said crossing her arms.

"Well it isn't you, now is it?" Kurama said chuckling at Aya's sour expression.

"Well no..."

"Alright, so now that we got that settled, when can Genkai come over." Aya shot Kurama a look. Sighing, she conceited.

"Okay already! But just because I agree to this doesn't mean you get to brag, or I believe in any of this crap your feeding me, agreed."

"Very well."

"She can come over and do it whenever, doesn't matter." Aya said, arms crossed, looking the other way. Aki then chose to come into the kitchen. Coming up to stand by the sitting Aya, Aki stared at Kurama with a sharp gaze. Kurama just looked back, unaffected.

"Are you going to introduce me to your... friend, Aya?"

"Oh yeah! Aki this is Kurama, he's a close friend of my neighbors. Kurama this is my twin brother Aki!" The two shook hands saying a nice to meet you. Roger and Miles then burst into the kitchen, complaining about how they didn't get an introduction, and this and that. Aya introduced the poor man sitting across from her to her family. Shaking her head as she did so.

Kurama could see the family resemblances between the four. All of them had the same amber colored eyes, and while Aki had the same hair as his twin sister tied back in a low pony tail, Roger had blond short hair, and Miles was a red head spiked up with gel. Speaking in friendly terms for a while, Roger also then took this time to bring up a previous conversation, sounding disappointed.

"Babe is this the one that got you pregnant?" Aya and Kurama looked at each other, then to the smiling Roger. Aya smacked her palm to her forehead, remembering the phone call.

"Roger, I swear I'm not..." Aya was interrupted by a furious looking Aki cracking his knuckles.

"This is the one that did what now to my little sister?" Aya wore an 'Oh shit' expression before she jumped up from her chair knocking it over.

"RUN KURAMA!" Kurama looked at her surprised, then to Aki. Deciding the suggestion was best, Kurama dashed through and out the front door and down the steps, hoping to avoid confrontation. Aki chased after Kurama, and Aya after him, Roger and Miles after her.

"AKI STOP! ROGERS AN IDIOT!" Aya yelled after her brother, dashing up the temple steps.

"OH I AM NOT!"

"SHUT UP! YES YOU ARE!"

"I AGREE WITH AYA!"

"ZIP IT MILES!" Roger and Aya yelled back at the younger man. Having heard the commotion, the temple residents were out in the front, greeting the five dashing up the stairs. Kurama having made it to the front yard of the temple with his attacker still behind him, turned to face him. Aya spotting Hiei in his tree in front stopped to look at him, before turning her attention to Aki again. Eyes widening when she saw him raise his fist to hit Kurama, his fist glowing a ghostly green. Everyone gasped at the sight. Kurama pulled out his rose whip, preparing to defend himself.

"AKI NO!" Aya sped towards her twin before he made to charge at Kurama, throwing her arms around his waist. Resting her forehead on Aki's back, she felt him growl and straighten from his offensive position.

"Aya let go so I can pummel this perverted fox into oblivion." Aki growled, not taking his eyes off Kurama.

"You mean Kurama? Sorry Aki, I can't let you hurt him if he hasn't done anything. You should know not to listen to Roger. I'm not pregnant and I'm not seeing anyone right now." Aki just kept glaring at the man with the whip. Aya put herself in front of him, pushing against his chest to get him to back up.

"Come on Aki, lets go home." Pushing a bit harder Aki stepped back a few times. Aya felt his tense body sigh against her bracing hands. Aki bent down and heaved Aya over his shoulder, and she knew better than to complain about it. Aki turned on his heel and made his way to the stairs with a fast walk. Aya waved everyone goodbye.

"Kazuma! Don't forget I still want to meet your sister, okay!? Don't forget to bring her over!" Aki growled at her friendly reminder, shifting her on his shoulder.

"Roger! Miles!" Aki called over his shoulder. The two looked at each other.

"Coming!" They responded simultaneously, rushing after the twins.

Yusuke laughed as Kurama put away his whip and Hiei jumped down from his tree. Kuwabara shook his head.

"Man I can't believe she still wants to meet my sister..."

"I can't believe Kurama ran from a human!"

"I can't believe," Kurama stated putting his hands in his pockets, "That a human with hardly any spirit energy could use it to such an extent."

"Yeah, that was weird." Kuwabara said, getting into a thinking pose. Yukina looked worried.

"I'm very glad no one was hurt. Genkai, why was that man able to use his spirit energy?" Genkai stared towards the stairs where the four had disappeared.

"I don't know."

"And why the hell not, Grandma?"

"I don't know everything you dimwit! Go do something useful and find out for yourself you lazy ass! What you all should worry about more is how he seemed to know exactly who Kurama is!" Genkai went inside.

"Whatever! Not worth my time anyways!" Everyone dispersed to go their separate ways, everyone except, that is, Hiei and Kurama. Kurama looked over at his friend.

"We need to talk." Hiei sighed. The fox had found out.

* * *

Aya was standing in the middle of her front yard when the group saw her next a few days later. She was standing facing the stairs, eyes closed with Plexiglas goggles on, feet spaced apart, hands holding a black gun pointed towards the ground. Not only that, but the bright girl was wearing black. Long hair tied up in a high pony tail with a black scrunchy, she was standing there in a tight fitting black spandex suit that ended at her shoulders and knees, dark gray cloth boots and elbow length gloves in place. Strapped to her side with a neon blue belt was another gun and five refill cartridges. The group looked perplexed. Kuwabara stepped forward.

"Um Aya,..."

"Sshhh!" Cut him off. Other than a calm breathing you would have thought the woman to be a statue of some sort.

"But, I brought my sister here for you to meet! And Genkai is here with Yukina to set up the wards for you, and what are you wearing?"

"Oh..." Aya opened her eyes to verify Kazuma's claim. Sure enough, there was a tall brown haired woman standing next to him. Reaching out her hand, Aya introduced herself.

"Hi, Im Aya Maiko, you must be Shizuru, Kazuma's older sister!" Looking around her, Aya also saw Hiei, "Ah! And I see my red eyed man has decided to stop stalking me from the tree tops!" Shizuru laughed, reaching for Aya's hand.

"Yeah that's me. I've heard a bit about you, and Hiei's been stalking you huh? Don't worry, he does it to everyone." Aya raised an eye brow.

"Uh huh. I'm sure..." She stated flatly. Just then, something hit Aya's outstretched hand, making Shizuru pull back quickly, and Aya swearing up a storm.

"Damn, fucking, son of a bitches!" She yelled holding her hand. Looking at it, she saw the neon pink signifying Roger. "That damned bastard." She whispered softly to herself.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke asked looking at Aya shocked.

"A paintball." Kurama stated looking over Shizuru's shoulder at Aya's hand. Aya twisted towards the trees lining her house and let off a few rounds.

_Tat! Tat! Tat!_

"DAMN BASTARDS, COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE MEN! OR ARE YOU AFRAID OF A LITTLE GIRL? BY THE WAY THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT ROGER!"

"NOT MY FAULT! YOU LEFT YOURSELF OPEN SWEETY!"

"How did you know it was Roger?" Kurama asked. Aya sighed looking at the red head.

"We're color coded. I'm blue, Roger is pink, Aki is green, and Miles is orange. Anyways, everyone is fair game unless they are in the house, or on the porch, that includes you guys and anymore of the crazy lizard people we have found in the forest." Shizuru stepped up, smirking.

"Give me one of those guns. I need some revenge." Aya smiled at the older woman. Aya handed her a cartridge of blue paintballs and the neon blue sash that came with it, plus the spare gun at her waist.

"I have a feeling me and you are going to be the best of friends." Shizuru turned towards the trees with Aya, aimed, and let of a round.

_Tat!_

Everyone heard a yelp.

"Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing." And she ran off towards the trees. Aya looked at what was left of the group at the top of her stairs.

"Here, I'll provide you all cover fire till you reach the porch." Yusuke stepped forward.

"Only if I can join." Aya chuckled.

"You got good aim?" Yusuke smirked.

"You have no idea." Aya guided them to the porch. Yusuke heading inside to pick up a paintball gun. His chosen color being purple. That was the only color left anyways.

"Anyways, for safety reasons I'll ask everyone not equipped with a weapon of mass destruction to remain inside or on the porch as a precaution. Keep all pieces of yourself inside the designated safety zones at all times unless you wish to be shot. Any disregards to these rules make you fair game to everyone with a gun, including myself, and we will not hesitate to shoot you. If you wish to join the game you may, but at this point in time the only available option is to be paired with someone of the matching color, seeing as all colors have been claimed. If you do this please wear a colored sash in accordance to your color so there is no friendly fire. Wear goggles if you want them, use skills if you have them, and enjoy your time at Aya World!" Aya grinned at her porch full of guests, then dashed off into the trees. Yusuke running into the trees on the opposite side of the house. Kurama picked up an green sash.

"Well, I'm going to join them. I want to investigate these 'lizard people' Aya keeps mentioning."

"But hey Kurama! Isn't green the color of that guy that tried to attack you the other day." Kurama rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes it is. I'm hoping this way he will decide to not chase or shoot me."

"Yeah, good idea." Kuwabara picked up a purple sash. "Yukina my love! Watch as I, the amazing Kazuma Kuwabara, defeat all foes on the battle field!" Yukina giggled.

"I'll be cheering for you Kazuma." Kuwabara gave one of his big goofy grins, then jumped over the railing of the porch, only to get nailed in the side with a blue paintball. He yelped, then ran for cover. Genkai grabbed the pink sash, and Hiei reluctantly picked up the orange one.

And so the games began.

* * *

Aya was posted up in a tree, waiting for unsuspecting victims, when she nearly fell out of the tree at her red eyed man's appearance right next to her. Looking at him, holding her heart, she saw his orange sash, and glared.

"And what do you want?"

"The necklace onna." Aya looked at him funny.

"The necklace?" She asked, looking down at it then back to him, grinning.

"Ah, so you noticed." He glared. Aya sighed.

"Sorry, can't help you. You should keep better care and inventory of your possessions. Finders, keepers."

"Give it back, onna, or..." Aya smirked.

"Or you'll what?" Hiei narrowed his eyes, chucking at the woman.

_Tat!_

"OUCH!" Looking at the orange spot on her shoulder, Aya shot back at him.

_Tat! Tat! Tat!_

Only the first round hitting the designated target before it disappeared. Aya jumped from her tree, looking for new and better cover.

* * *

By night fall everyone was in the living room, resting and tallying the colored spots. Everyone had been introduced, and was chatting. Aki had forgiven Kurama, telling him it was a natural older brother instinct thing. Kurama had accepted the apology, but still kept his distance from the man. Aya was laid out on the floor, still breathing deeply. Hiei had chased her the entire time since he had found her. Not only that, but he was a hella good aim, meaning Aya was covered in orange from head to toe. Yusuke had laughed at her.

"Damn, thats going to hurt in the morning." Aya groaned.

"Screw in the morning, it hurts right now!" Everyone had laughed at her. In the end Miles and Hiei had won the little game all thanks to Hiei, since Miles couldn't shoot the side of a house. Kuwabara complained.

"How the hell do we know how many times the shorty actually shot Aya! Can anyone actually count the spots on her, shes completely orange!" Hiei smirked, getting immense joy out of this.

"I kept count. I shot her 107 times." Aki laughed at his little sister.

"You need to be a little faster imouto(1)."

"Shut up aniki(2)!" Aya grumbled. Aki looked at Aya a little more closely.

"Imouto... is that an orange spot on the bottom of your shoe too?" Aya groaned again, and everyone laughed.

* * *

**(1) Imouto means Little Sister.**

**(2) Aniki means Big Brother.**

**Next  
Chapter 7 of **_Blush_

"Cats, lizards, and creepy machines oh my!"


	7. Cats, Lizards, and More

**Authors Note:** Cookies to my Reviewers, Story alert people, and Favoritor peoplezz! I just baked them!

**Disclaimer:** I _obviously_ don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! I do, however, own everything else.

"Speech" ; **Thoughts**

**Chapter 7 of **_Blush_

"Cats, lizards, and creepy machines oh my!"

* * *

Aya couldn't move. She hurt everywhere, and it was all because of this stupid necklace! She laid on her bed glaring at the small beautiful gem that was secured around her neck.

"This is all your fault." She stated with malice to the innocently gleaming marble. Aya sighed.

**I shouldn't blame the necklace. I'm the one who refused to give it back.**

Aya looked up as her house guest phased through her bedroom door, smoking a little.

"_Salvation_!" He cried throwing himself on the other side of the bed beside Aya. Aya heard a disappointed 'Aww man!' from Miles outside her bedroom door.

She had instructed the need for peace and quiet. Meaning no one was to enter her room unless she asked them to. They had asked how they would survive if none of them could cook, and Aya told them to use their brains. Miles had run off screaming.

"AAAHHHHHH! Oneesan(1) is a cannibal!" The three elder family members just watched as he ran away.

"He watches to many horror movies." Roger said shaking his head. Aya snorted.

"Its that demon crap you two are feeding him." Aki smirked.

"Are you sure it isn't just your insanity rubbing off on him, Imouto?" Roger laughed and Aya had stuck her tongue out a him.

"Whatever Aniki, just be glad I don't own a television."

"No way, Aki don't do it! Thanks to that I'm missing my daily soap operas! I have to know whether Jason shot Sonny, and if Emily is pregnant with Mason's baby! Honey I'm buying you a T.V and there's nothing you can do about it!" And Roger left to the train station to get to town. With Roger gone, Miles had no one to annoy, leaving Aya's house guest as the victim. Roger had brought more holy water, and Aya had showed her little brother how it worked. Fascinated, he went around chasing the man, leaving her in her current situation.

"Didn't I say I didn't want to be bothered?" She asked the man next to her.

"_Aww come on!Your little brothers annoying! Let me stay in here with you! Please! Please! Please_!"

"Okay! Okay! Shut up!"

"_Sweet! I mean... Shhh_." Aya grunted, turning her back to the man and towards the chair beside her bed. On it was Aki's long coat, colored black like usual. He had been sitting there before she had told her family to get the hell out of her room. As Aya laid there in her silence, she thought back to last night. It had been fun, despite the pain she was in now or even after the game. Genkai had set up the wards before everyone left, saying that was the most fun she had in ages, and she would love to do it again sometime. Everyone had agreed, and Shizuru had given Aya her number, telling her to call her up sometime so they could hang out.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"What the hell?" Aya looked around the room. She didn't have a phone in her room.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Aya's gaze settled on Aki's jacket. Painfully, Aya reached over and dug into the deep pockets, hand closing around a sleek round object. Pulling the ringing offender out, Aya glared at it.

Its... pink?

Aya snapped it open, now glaring at the teen that showed up on the screen.

"Hello, and how the fuck can I help you?" Aya's house guest glancing over to see the caller. The teen on the other side looked shocked at Aya before clearing his throat.

"Ah, yes, is Aki there by any chance?"

"Well yeah, this _IS_ his phone..." Aya stated flatly. The teen laughed nervously under Aya's irritated glare.

"Okay then, may I speak with him?"

"ANIKI! YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL!" The teen winced at Aya's loud voice. Aki's head popped into her room. Aya waved the pink contraption at him. Aki sighed taking the disc. He walked into the far corner of Aya's room, whispering to the man on the phone. Aya didn't hear any of the actual conversation, but she did hear Aki growl a few times, and right before he snapped the contraption closed. Turning to look at her, Aki looked angry.

"Sorry Imouto, but I've gotta head to work. I'll be back in a few days, alright? Take good care of Miles and Roger."

"You have work? Here in Japan?" Aki looked sheepish.

"Yeah, the boss said it would be a good time to get some things done while I was here visiting." Aya sighed, she hated it when Aki's boss called him off to where ever he went, when ever the man wanted to. But she had gotten over that a year ago.

"Alright Aniki, but just so you know, pink really isn't your color." Aki looked at the little pink object. Looking as if he would rather stomp on it than go to work.

"Yeah, I know, but they are standard issue."

"Alright, off with you, the sooner you leave the sooner you'll be back." Aki smiled at his little sister, glared at her house guest, and walked out the door.

"_Well, at least your big brother is sane._" Her house guest commented, and for not the first time, Aya wished she had her holy water back.

* * *

A few days later Aki still hadn't come back. Both Roger and Miles were out shopping for new games for the new PS2 which had also come home with the new T.V. Aya was outside practicing the Adagio (2) in her general ballet outfit, only this time the skirt was a pale pink. Still being sore from her excursion the other day, it was all she could do. Plus, it helped stretch her sore muscles. Speakers playing in the background, Aya moved.

(3)_ Angel of darkness  
__Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end_

Slow steps muted by soft grass, wind blew through blue hair as clouds settled above.

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand_

First position, second position, third, fourth, and fifth position. In the back of her mind, Aya felt something prowling, searching for its prey.

_When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The angel of darkness  
Will leave behind  
And I will fight_

It was the same feeling Aya got right before her red eyed man came, but this was different somehow. Arms and legs flowed gracefully together, clouds darkening above.

**Maybe it will rain. I have come to love the rain.**

_The love is lost  
Beauty and light  
Have vanished from  
Garden of delight  
The dreams are gone  
Midnight has come  
The darkness is our new kingdom (yeahhhhh)_

_Angel of darkness..._

Aya moved this way and that, muscles protesting. Her skin broke out in goose flesh, and she paused in third position. Opening her eyes she viewed the skies. Something wasn't right.

_... will stand  
Hunt goes on  
Deep in the night  
Time to pray..._

Aya scanned the trees for her red eyed man. Thinking he had come back for what was his. She saw nothing but the proud trees, as they began to sway viciously.

_Now realize  
The stars they die  
Darkness has  
Fallen in paradise_

The clouds were black. Aya fell out of her well practiced pose. Ceasing to continue what was programed into what people had come to call muscle memory. Aya remembered when she was little. She was afraid of the storms. Now she thought they were beautiful. Beautiful displays of power. She learned to appreciate them, along with the on coming rain. Back then she always had the urge to flee, as if something more was at work. She had long ago gotten over that fear, but as the music played, Aya felt the familiar sensation.

_But we'll be strong  
And we will fight  
Against the  
Creatures of the night.._

Aya's heart began to race, as if it knew something she didn't. Aya felt like a child again. She wished for anyone to come, just to tell her everything would be alright. It was always her fathers job when she was little, her mother could never bother to put up with her. Aya had always wished for him at times like these. Now, no matter how hard she prayed, he couldn't rescue her, and sometimes that fact killed her inside.

Aya had a secret pain, just like everyone else. The man she had called father for so many years was her protector. He always had been, when he died Aki tried to take that place. It wasn't that he didn't do a good job at it, Aya was very thankful she had a brother like him, but it wasn't the same. Aya was left feeling vulnerable at times, her soul stripped of flesh and bone. She wasn't sure if this feeling was normal, if others had felt this way, she just knew at times a simple touch could shatter her fragile soul. It was like her dancing. One wrong move could ruin it all.

Her brother, Aki, had figured it out quite well, but he couldn't do it all, so he got some help. Roger was her affection and joy. Miles was her curiosity and disappointment. Aki himself represented her anger and protectiveness. Aya was the sadness and fear. It was natural of them to be this way, and together they thought up ways to help her, like the game of paintball.

Those three were the only ones that understood. They were the only ones who understood why she wore sunshine yellow to her fathers funeral and never shed a tear, why she smiled every day, and even her love for cooking. She wore yellow in anger and to protect herself from reality. She smiled for the love of her saviors and happiness of having them. She cooked for her curiosity for new tastes, and the disappointment felt when something didn't go as planned.

Aya was a twisty turvy, tangled up pile of mumbo jumbo. Her father had managed to untangle some of the knots before he passed, allowing Aya to feel slightly normal, or what she had thought to be normal, but now it had all came back. The feeling of being lost and confused caged her once more.

Scanning the trees one more time, Aya spotted glowing green eyes in the darkness. As she gazed into the eyes Aya felt satisfaction. That would have been nice, if the satisfaction was hers.

"Gotcha." Was the last thing Aya heard before darkness consumed her. Skies ripping open to a torrent of rain.

_... Angel of Darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand._

* * *

"AYA! Sweety were home! Are you feeling any better?" Roger called as he opened the front door, Miles following closely at his heels. Miles put his things down and took all of Rogers things, letting the man force the door closed from the howling wind.

"Aya! Guess what! Guess what! Roger bought me the new Guitar Hero and an awesome guitar to go with it! Wanna see it?" Miles called into the small house after the door was closed, smiling as he did so. His sister had always told him to keep that amazing enthusiasm where ever he went, even if it got annoying every once in a while. Miles frowned, disappointed. His sister hadn't answered him. Maybe she was sleeping? She didn't like him going into her room, even if Aki did it all the time, but he was excited. He wanted to show off his new video game! It was a bit childish for someone of seventeen, but he didn't care, technically he was still the baby.

Rushing to her door, he knocked three times.

"Oneesan? You alive in there?" Still hearing no response, Miles opened the door a little to peek inside. Surprised, he swung the door all the way open, it hitting the opposite wall. He saw no one.

"Oneesan?" Maybe she was in the kitchen. Dashing out of the hallway and sliding across the hardwood of the living room, Miles made his grand entrance in the kitchen.

"Oneesan!" He cried joyfully with arms spread wide, but still, no one was there. Rushing around the house, Miles continued to look for his Oneesan.

"Aya! Big sister! Come out! Come on, this isn't funny anymore." Still finding her no where, he went to Roger.

"Roger, wheres Aya?"

"I don't know Hun," Was his response from behind the T.V setting up wires and such, "If she isn't here she might be at the temple. Why don't you give the woman next door a call, the number is right next to the phone." Miles did as suggested. He let the phone ring until he got an answer, conversing with the old woman, Miles got his answer. Aya wasn't there either.

"Roooggggeeerrrrrrr! She wasn't there either!" He whined to the older man. Plopping on the couch.

"Well then I don't know what to tell you. You sister is twenty-two years old, I think she can handle herself. She might have went to the store, just calm down, there is probably a reasonable explanation for this."

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHES GONE! SHES GONE! SHES GONE_!" Came the wailing of what Aya liked to call her house guest. No one had yet to get the spirits name, but he had once told Miles he died in the 1970's thanks to the lizard demons that inhabited the forest near by. Aya had walked by at this moment of time, told the spirit to stop feeding her little brother bullshit, and gave Miles the newly filled sprayer. Introducing him to a new game. Roger and Miles covered their ears from the horrible screeching.

"SHUT UP YOU CRAZY BANSHEE! Now tell us _calmly_ whats wrong." Roger said coming out from behind the T.V.

"_Aya was dancing, and like, everything got dark and creepy, and like, the lizard demons came out of the forest again, but like, there was a bunch of neko(4) demons with them this time, and like, Aya didn't see them, and they knocked her out and took HER AWAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY_!" The spirit cried pitifully, flapping his arms like a crazed man. Roger and Miles looked at each other. This couldn't be good. They both rushed to the phone.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama walked into Koenma's office having got an urgant message from the prince. They all had diffrent levels of annoyance, but all still showed.

"What the hell do you want with us now Binky Breath?" Yusuke grumbled, always being the first to complain. He had been on a date with Keiko, it was a double date though, so Kuwabara also had to leave Yukina behind. It was probably for the best though, a nasty storm was brewing.

"I've called you all here for the up most importance..." Koenma claimed, arms crossed on top of his desk. Koenma had been keeping his teenage form now. Whenever the Reikai Tentei came to see him he was always like this.

"Yeah, its always important, really strong demons you want out of the picture, three worlds collapsing, the kidnapping of humans for the use of the black market, all the same stuff. Now just what is it??"

"Will you shut up and let the man explain? He always told me you had a big mouth, and meeting you a couple days ago I thought he was wrong, how very foolish of me." All four of the newly arrived men looked over to the left, and there leaning in the dark corner of the room was Aki Maiko.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kuwabara asked, gaping at the man.

"Aki Maiko, just what are you doing here." Kurama asked getting over his shock, being the first to say something comprehendable, other than Hiei of course, who usually didn't say much.

"Yeah, just what the fuck is he doing here Koenma?" Yusuke asked looking back over at the prince.

"Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, I would like to introduce you to my new spirit detective, Aki Maiko. Although it seems introductions are not needed. How did you meet these four Aki?" The ruler asked the man.

"My little sister moved in right next to Genkai's, that's how." Yusuke seemed pissed.

"If you have a new spirit detective, why the hell are well all here?" Aki sighed.

"The answer is very simple. I need your help. Having no group of my own yet, Koenma offered to use your services, and seeing as you all seem to have a bond with my sister, I would have hoped you wouldn't mind helping her dear Aniki get home safely."

"So that's how you knew then." Kurama said in realization. It made sense now. Aki knew about all of them, being the new spirit detective, and he was probably able to hide his energy very well, making it seem like he had little to no spirit energy. Kurama stated his findings for confirmation to the man. Aki smirked.

"You got everything but the spirit energy thing right, I might explain it to you later, but for now, I've got work to do. So if you would start Koenma." Aki motioned for the man to start the explanation for his new assignment. Koenma cleared his throat.

"Alright, well I've been monitoring movement in a certain clan of lizard demons as of late..."

* * *

Aya woke to the sounds and feelings of many things. One she would describe as a female screeching to be let go. The next would be the feeling of suspension. She was hanging from something cold. Next would be the sounds of beeping computers? Last but not least would be the many different sounds of people moving about.

Opening her eyes, Aya saw herself on what she would first assume as a movie set. Some form of scifi cave setting, with creeping computers and machines lining the walls. Next she saw a neon blue haired woman in a pink kimono screeching at the top of her lungs to be let go of. Something about a Koenma, and blah blah blah. Aya also saw those glowing green eyes again, but this time, they were all over the huge room. Some in the form of huge jungle cats and others in the form of people with cat like appearances. Aya then saw her giant talking mutant lizards milling around the place with the cat people. Speaking with them in a language she didn't understand. Aya turned her head to look at the woman hanging next to her in the same fashion. Metal chains linked them to the walls by their wrists and ankles, and it kinda really hurt.

"Hey lady! Where the hell are we?" Aya asked the hysterical woman, making her stop her shrieking, thank god. She didn't need to act for real or anything, a few tears and pleas for help would convince the audience. Well, except Aya didn't see any cameras, or a director. The woman looked over at Aya.

"Good your finally awake. I was beginning to think they hit you too hard."

"Yeah good to know, now please answer the question." Aya said exasperated. These chains were really hurting her, and she never volunteered for this damned movie, and damn it if she wasn't getting paid for her time.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I know these demons have nothing good in mind." Aya rolled her eyes. More demon bullshit.

"Are you trying to tell me this isn't a movie set or something. It looks way to scifi to be anything real. Maybe I'm dreaming, and if I am it hurts like a bitch. Think they will let us down anytime soon?" The kimono wearing woman looked at Aya like she was insane. Aya growled.

"What?!"

"Nothing! Nothing! Unfortunately your not dreaming, and they wont be letting us down anytime soon. My name is Botan by the way."

"Aya Maiko. I would shake your hand in pleasant greeting but I'm kinda tied up at the moment."

"Ha ha, very funny. Anyways are you by any chance related to a Aki Maiko?" Aya looked surprised.

"Well yeah, he's my twin brother. How did you know?"

"Um, I know him from work." Aya looked down at the people below them once more, seeing one of the jungle cats approach a computer, then shift in to a humanoid looking shape, then sit in a chair. Aya's eyes were as wide as saucers. There was no way that was special effects. That was fucking awesome. Aya then gazed at the scene before her as a whole and whistled, sharp and low.

"Cats, lizards, and creepy machines oh my!" She muttered sarcastically

* * *

**(1) Oneesan means Big Sister.**

**(2) Adagio: a slow movement or combination designed to help a student master the basic poses, turns of the body and head, and the firmness and stability of the body. **

**(3) The song here is called Angel of Darkness By Alex C. I did not use the whole song, and it does not belong to me.**

**(4) Neko means cat.**

**Next  
Chapter 8 of **_Blush_

"The human smells just like _him_."


	8. Like Him

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the wait. Four birthday parties, a surgery, exploding pie plates, fires, and multiple hospital runs will do that to you. =^^= Life happens! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I _obviously_ don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! I do, however, own everything else.

"Speech" ; **Thoughts**

**Chapter 8 of **_Blush_

"The human smells just like _him_."

* * *

The chains still hurt, but it was numbing. Aya didn't think that fact was very good, but she continued her observation of the ones below. The woman, Botan, had told her they were Lizard and Neko Demons. Both sets from a certain clan, or tribe. Now while all the cats looked relatively the same, black hair and fur with green eyes, the lizards still came in different colors. Botan had told her not to piss off the green ones, apparently they were poisonous.

**Well at least I didn't get bit by a green one that one day.**

As Aya hung there on the wall, she tried to wrap her head around these things being real. She couldn't do it. Demons were supposed to be creepy, plotting, dangerous creatures from another world. Not only could she not tell if she was in another world, seeing as a cave here looks like a cave anywhere else, but she thought the creatures to look interesting, not really creepy. It also didn't help that she didn't feel very threatened.

**Screw that, I don't feel threatened at all.**

Right now looked like shift change at a plant, as the old creatures left and new ones took their place.

"Hey Botan? When do we get down from here? I'm starving." Aya complained to the woman next to her. Aya was also very cold, being in her ballet outfit. At least Botan was wearing a nice warm kimono.

"Well I don't know when we will be able to get down. I'm hungry also." The two women sighed.

"This sucks."

"Hey you two up there! No talking, bossssessss ordersss!" A blue lizard that had been guarding the wall below them called. Aya glared at the ugly thing. She didn't take orders from anyone.

"Well tell your 'boss' to shove it where the sun don't shine! I don't take orders from anyone, especially not YOU!" The lizard growled.

"Why you insssolent little wench! I don't care who you belong to! Sssspeak to me again like that and you will be my BREAKFASSST!" Aya stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bring it on bastard! I don't belong to ANYONE!" The lizards eyes narrowed. His tongue flicking in and out.

"I ssssmell otherwisssse little human. You belong to that Jaganssshi. I sssmell it. Wouldn't he be pissssed if I ate hisss woman for a ssssnack. Didn't think he would go for a human though." The lizard chuckled. Turning around to ignore Aya. Aya looked over at Botan. She was staring at her again.

"What is it this time?" Aya asked exasperated.

"You belong to Hiei? Hiei of all people. He marked you?" Botan asked after her temporary shock. Aya looked at the woman confused.

"You know Hiei too? Wow you get around, uh, don't take offense to that. And I have no idea what the hell your talking about."

"Yes I know Hiei. But never mind that! Did he mark you?"

"Lady I just told you, I don't know what your talking about. Your making him sound like a dog." Aya giggled at the idea of a Hiei looking dog. Botan looked at the girl and said flatly.

"Did he bite you on your neck anywhere?" Aya had a look of recognition.

"OH YEAH! Is that what they mean by marking then?" Botan looked at the bright, tutu wearing, non-demon believing girl.

"He.... he.... your his....mated.. I don't believe it....YOUR HIS MATE?!?!" She stammered. Aya snorted, looking away from the woman. She didn't understand all this. Maybe she really was confusing the red eyed man with a dog.

"You are talking about a man about my height, with crimson eyes, clad in black aren't you?" She asked looking at the woman suspiciously. Botan nodded in the affirmative. Looking serious and waiting for Aya's answer..

"Well if biting me means he marked me, and that means I'm his mate, then I guess so...."

**Whatever, this woman is totally loony.**

Botan broke out in a huge grin, laughing.

"Congratulations!! Just wait till I see that big softy. So whens the baby due?" Aya groaned, rolling her eyes at the woman.

**Why is everyone asking me that question!?!?!?**

"Look, Botan, I'm not pregnant. Get a grip would you?" Botan looked surprised.

"But you said your...." She was interrupted.

"Damn your a crazy bitch." Aya stated her thoughts out loud. Sighing and looking the other direction. Botan just scowled at her.

* * *

Hiei felt like smacking himself after watching the video clip Koenma's spy had been able to bring in. His group of fools were all snickering at him, while Aya's brother looked murderous. Koenma himself had burst out in laughter. Hiei growled. Someone really needed to educate that woman about demons.

"Wow shorty, who knew you had it in you?" The oaf asked him mockingly. Yusuke decided to join in on all the 'fun'.

"Yeah, and make it Aya of all people." The two idiots fell to the ground in a heap, laughing. Hiei really wished he could just kill them, but not only was it illegal to kill humans, it would kill his sister inside if he did. Now maybe he could still kill Yusuke. He wasn't human anymore, but then he would have to face Keiko. Hiei had seen that woman hit Yusuke one to many times to try it out for himself. So he just let them be.

"You mated my little sister? Do you really have that big of a death wish?" Hiei growled. Were all humans so incredibly annoying? Plus, that was _his_ line.

"I would never be mated to an onna like that!"

"What, now shes not good enough for you?" Aki said approaching him in what Hiei supposed was supposed to be a menacing fashion.

"ENOUGH!! That girls love life will not be the reason this mission is a failure! Matter of fact, you five don't have a choice, this mission will NOT be a failure. That was just a showing of the girls conditions! Now the demons have Botan because she was supposed to deliver the case files to Yusuke, but they caught her to prevent that from happening and to buy more time. They know we are on to them. The reason they have Aya is a different reason entirely." Koenma got out all in one breath, red in the face.

"Well didn't they take Aya because they know that Aki is your new spirit detective, just like how demons always tried to get at Keiko?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Yes, I too would like to know what makes this situation so different. Care to clarify the situation Koenma?" Kurama asked stepping towards the young looking ruler. Koenma sighed.

"As Kuwabara may have told you, Aya has a high concentration of spirit energy. Some people are born like that, just like Aya was, but its not normal for twins to have high spirit energy! The ones on record usually die around the age of five. The demons want this energy." The Reikai Tentei looked at Aki, who's mood seemed to simmer down a bit but he still scowled at them. Koenma then scowled at him.

"Well if your not going to volunteer the information for them then I will." Aki's head snapped to look at Koenma, glaring.

"It's none of their business!"

"If they are going to help on this mission ALL of it is their business." Aki growled at the man. Koenma turned again to the confused men in front of him.

"About every three hundred years a set of twins is born. I am aware that twins are born everyday, but not these kind of twins, because twins generally have low spirit energy. In this case one twin has no spirit energy of their own, and the other twin has the energy of two people, amounting to twice as much spirit energy than Yusuke after the Dark Tournament."

"Wow thats a lot of energy for a baby....." Yusuke said scratching the back of his head.

"Then why is this idiot your new spirit detective? Shouldn't it be that silly onna?" Hiei asked, glaring at Aki.

"Watch it little man." Aki growled, glaring back. Kurama who was in the middle of the contest, stepped back to avoid the looks of death. Yusuke leaned over to whisper at Kurama.

"Hey, isn't insulting Hiei Kuwabara's job?" Kurama gave Yusuke a side glance.

"Yes, well Kuwabara isn't the one being offended." Yusuke gave an 'oh' look, then grinned. Koenma cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention back to him.

"Well if you all are done, I wasn't finished. It is true, given the circumstances that Aya would be a better suit to be my new spirit detective seeing that she is the one with the energy, but Aya can't use that energy. Not one single drop of it. This being said, the twins usually die at an early age because the one with all the energy is unable to use it, it building up, then killing that twin. The other twin also dies because of this. Having no spirit energy of their own, they shouldn't be able to survive. They are only able to survive by drawing on their siblings energy. Basically, Aya is the power plant, and Aki is the switch. All he has to do is tip the switch and he is able to use that energy with ease." Everyone blinked.

"Uh, well, that's interesting......" Kuwabara stated sounding very confused. Aki groaned tilting his head back to look at the ceiling.

"Aya IS my spirit energy. Well, our spirit energy. The reason you think I don't have any is because its separate from my body. She dies, I die. I die, she dies. Do you get the picture now?"

"So Aya isn't a person?" Yusuke asked.

"NO, my little sister is a person!"

"I still don't get it. All this crap is making my head spin." Yusuke said collapsing to the floor. Hiei looked at the idiot that was supposed to be the 'leader' of their little 'team' It wasn't that hard to comprehend. Glancing at Kurama, Hiei found him like he usually was. Calm and collected, and reviewing the information. Koenma intervened again.

"Yusuke, Aya and Aki are two different people, but they are able to feel each others emotions and such, if the feeling or thought is strong enough. That is a thing all twins on some scale are able to do. They just share spirit energy."

"Well why didn't you say that to begin with?" Koenma and Aki sighed.

"Of course, should have known we would need to use small words for you to understand." Aki snickered. Hiei smirked. As annoying as this man was, Hiei liked the way he thought.

"Anyways, these demons want all that energy, killing both Aya and Aki seeing as the machine will also withdraw life energy, to run a machine that will create a huge black whole to another dimension, depositing demons, spirits, and humans a like in this new world. These three worlds will be destroyed in the process. By doing this they believe they will be able to rule the new dimension." That was idiotic. Hiei realized there and then that there were beings that existed with fewer brain cells than Kuwabara. These morons were even banded together and they _still_ had a slower thought process. How pathetic.

"Hn. Their all morons. Don't they realize that by doing this all people they despise will still be there?" Hiei grunted. Koenma gave him an 'apparently not' look.

"Are you saying they already have the machine built?" Kurama asked. He was not fond of the idea of being dropped off in another dimension, and neither was anyone else.

"Yes, now all they are doing is creating the machine to safely extract the energy." Koenma answered. Aki stretched and yawned. Seemingly making no big deal out of this. Even if this ending badly meant his and his sisters funeral.

"Well, not like going to another dimension doesn't sound cool, but I would much rather be alive to see it, so no new dimension for me. Thank you very much. Can we go now and kick some ass, I'm getting bored."

"Yes please do." Koenma waved and a portal appeared.

"Oh one more thing, they've got a barrier up around the cave they are situated in, because of this the portal is going to drop you a ways off. Have fun with your trek through the Makai boys." Aki just walked through the portal. Kurama and Hiei made their way through, but Yusuke and Kuwabara stayed behind to ask one more question.

"Hey so does that mean if Aki had a spirit beast it would be a colorful little girl in denial?" Koenma gave them a look of death, and Yusuke and Kuwabara both made a mad dash through the portal.

* * *

Aya was bored. A bored Aya was something no one should ever have to put up with. Why? Well....

"BECAUSE ITS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS, AND IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS. WE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND WE'LL KEEP ON SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE, ITS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS...." Aya was screeching at the top of her lungs.

**This will probably make my throat sore later, but what the hell**.

Aya really didn't care. She was bored, and boredom and Aya never did really get along. Botan was looking at her like she was a nut case. Aya still didn't care. Matter of fact, she asked Botan to join her in her song. The woman who claimed to be a ferry girl to the river styx just continued to look at her like she was crazy.

Down below, the cats all had their hands, or paws, over their ears. Trying to block out the noise. It didn't help the fact that this was a cave, and as a cave Aya's voice was bound to magnify and echo. The lizards seemed to find some sick enjoyment from the cats pain. Aya briefly wondered why, but then remembered having a cat that ate lizards once, and Aya being Aya figured even if they were mutants, they still acted the same. Cats ate lizards, and lizards hid in dark damp places.

**Go figure.**

* * *

The group of boys were traveling through a dimly lit tunnel, in the back of a cave they had found in the Makai. Kuwabara currently complaining about the lack of light, how creepy it looked, how the tunnel seemed to go on and on and on and on......

"Shut up Kuwabara, we get the point already! Your not the only one in this damned hell hole." Yusuke snapped. Quieting his friend. The group continued walking in silence. Kurama had been observing Aki for a while now. He seemed very calm, _bored _even, for his twin sister to be in so much danger. The fact that they were walking even got to Kuwabara.

"Aki, man, I know your the new spirit detective and all, and were just helping out, but shouldn't we be going a little faster. This is your sisters life were talking about." Aki looked over his shoulder and shrugged, turning his head back forward as they reached a hub in the cave, multiple doors leading different directions. Yusuke glared at the man, putting a hand on his shoulder he twisted him back around and grabbed him by his collar and shook him.

"HEY! This is your sister we're talking about! Don't you care?" Aki looked at him a bit more focused. Blinked, and shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Glaring, Aki brought his hands up and freed himself of Yusuke's grip.

"Of course I care!" He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't even realize. Aya must be extremely bored for it to be effecting me. Thanks for shaking me out of it." Yusuke looked at him confused for a moment before remembering.

"Thats right, you two share emotions sometimes. That twin thing Koenma was explaining,." He said clapping Aki on the back. Kazuma spoke up.

"You sister reminds me way to much of mine! Not afraid of anything." Kuwabara grumbled. Aki laughed.

"Yeah, only a special few would be that bored in a room full of demons set out to kill you."Aki chuckled. Kurama looked skeptic.

"That or in denial." He said, frowning. Hiei snorted.

"I don't think denial is the right word for it." He didn't believe so either. The girl didn't believe in demons at all. It was not considered denial to him. For some reason that made him very irritated. The colorful girl was completely dismissing the fact that anything supernatural existed. Hiei wasn't sure what about the situation irked him so. Possibly it was the fact that he was an apparition and Aya didn't believe in them that bothered him. He thought he showed that woman he was very much alive and in existence the last two times they met. Apparently not. He would have to fix that.

* * *

By now Aya's lips were blue. She was really starting to hate these creatures she earlier though of as interesting.

**When I get home I'm totally going to buy a dog.**

Something was happening down below.

"Get the human girl down here, its ready."

"I don't know about thisssss." A lizard complained. Her and Botan's 'guards' had switched shifts a hour, maybe two, ago. Aya couldn't be for sure. The new guard was a smaller little red lizard, and looked like he would rather leave her hanging there. Botan had explained when they changed shifts it was odd to have the little lizard at their feet guarding them. Aya had asked her why. She said the reason the lizard was small was for speed. The red ones were quicker than others. Not strong like the blue ones, so not really one for guard duty.

"I don't care about your opinion. What the chief says the chief gets." The cat lady argued with him, tossing her long hair.. Well, Aya supposed it was a guy. It _sort of _sounded like one. The lizard shifted back and forth on his feet. Glancing up at Aya nervously. Aya was all for tormenting the little lizard. So, she raised an eyebrow and smirked at the quivering guy. The lizard snapped his head back to the cat woman.

"The human smells just like _him._ Don't you see how bad this is! If the Jaganshi comes in her seeing his woman strapped to the wall he is going to kill us all! We should just find someone else, and put this girl back where we found her!" Aya realized by now that the lizards tended to hiss less when they were nervous, and more when they were angry. Making for understandable speech, thank Kami. But by this time the cat woman was growling, fangs barred. Aya faintly registered that the puffy look cats got when angry made the woman's straight hair puff to, making Aya want to laugh, before the cat woman lashed out.

"SILENCE!" CRACK! The lizard hit the floor holding the side of his face. The cat woman looked very much like an angry cat at that moment. Tail lashing out and ears pinned to her head. Aya decided to push some buttons herself.

"Ya know, as much as I love the hospitality here, I think you should listen to little red there. Hiei does carry around a katana. I'm sure you don't want to be a kitty shish-ka-bob. So why don't you be a good kitty cat and let me down." Aya paused because of the flabbergast look on the cat ladies face. Then continued.

" Your name isn't Lassie by any chance, is it? Cause if it was then I could ask you to fetch me the keys." Botan burst out laughing at the obviously human reference, while the cat looked bewildered for a moment, then realized she was being laughed at and puffed up again, growling. Aya snickered. That look was just too hilarious.

"GUARDS!" Cat woman screeched. Three lizards came to her side at once. Two yellow and one green. Cat woman pointed at her.

"Get the human girl down from there and bring her to the machine!" And she stormed away. The three lizards looked at her and grinned menacingly. Aya suddenly felt nervous. That was the look she got before she let a few rounds of her shot gun into her lizard friends from before. Suddenly, this didn't look to be turning out well for her.

* * *

**Next  
Chapter 9 of **_Blush_

"At this rate, I'm going to need my own theme music!"


	9. Theme Music

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! Long time no see!

**Disclaimer:** I _obviously_ don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! I do, however, own everything else.

"Speech" ; **Thoughts**

**Chapter 9 of **_Blush_

"At this rate, I'm going to need my own theme music!"

* * *

Kuwabara wasn't a guy for dark, damp, basically creepy places. He rather preferred kittens, his snow bunny and love Yukina, and places that didn't seem like they were suddenly going to swallow you whole. So why was he wandering down a dark, damp, hole in the side of a cave all by himself? Because at the hub the group had stopped at earlier today, there were five doors, five people, and an almost unanimous agreement to split up to save time. He, being the one that wanted to stick together in a group, got first pick at the doors. So he picked the one that his senses deemed the safest.

Not that the amazing Kazuma Kuwabara was a coward. He just preferred kittens and his snow bunny. Kurama had mentioned that there _were_ kittens through these doors. Yusuke had laughed. Shorty smirked, like usual. And the new guy, Aki, just rolled his eyes. Kuwabara remembered thinking to himself.

**Yeah, _MAKAI_ kittens.**

And he knew he would rather not mess with those.

Still walking forward, murmuring to himself about the importance of strength in numbers, Kuwabara faintly registered a click before the ground gave out beneath him.

"AAAAHHHHHHH, WHAT THE HELL TYPE OF CAVE IS THIS! SPIRIT SWORD!" Lashing out, Kazuma impaled the wall stopping his fall of death. Like a spring, the spirit sword flung him upwards, and safely onto the other side of the gaping hole that used to be the floor under his feet.

"Woah..." Was all he could comprehend as he sat there dumbly on the floor, before shaking himself out of it, getting up and continuing down the hall.

* * *

Aya wasn't a person for being dragged, or man handled, in anyway. Usually, she had her brother by her, sort of like a body guard, so such things didn't happen. Though seeing as she was by herself, surrounded by mutants, and couldn't stand thanks to handing from the wall for hours, Aya didn't complain. Well, she didn't complain loudly anyways.

"Owwww! Can't you be a little nicer! What have I ever done to _you_? Yeah, I admit, I probably shot and killed your cousin. But it was all in _self defense_! He was gonna make me his lunch! Hey is that horn real? I didn't know lizards had horns. You must have been a bearded dragon or something, because those things are spiky. You need to use lotion more. Your hands are _reeeaaaaaallllllllyy_ scaly. Oh wait, your a lizard, duh your hands are scaly. Well, I suggest the honeysuckle scented lotion from Bath and Body Works. It would really compliment your yellowness. Oh, wait, you are a _girl_ lizard right? Cause that lotion is for _girls_. Of course, unless you like that sort of thing." Aya heard her new lizard friend growl at her.

**I'm taking that as a 'No I'm not a girl lizard, and no I'm not into that sort of thing,' growl...**

Currently, Aya was being dragged by the hands by the two yellow mutant lizards, while the green mutant lizard lead the way to what Aya dubbed 'The Aya-nator' just for kicks. All the cat lady had called it was 'the machine', and seeing as Aya and her new found friends had already passed about seven different rooms full of machinery, Aya had to call it _something_!

Aya was beginning to regain feeling in her legs, causing her to start trying to use her legs. Stumbling a bit, she finally got irritated.

"WILL YOU FREAKS AT LEAST LET ME GAIN MY FOOTING!" All three stopped and growled at her then. She didn't care. They stopped, and that allowed her to stand properly. Aya snorted at her 'friends.'

"Yeah, keep growling. I'm shaking in the boots I don't own. Now that I'm standing, you may continue." The yellow ones let go of her wrists ands stood stiffly by the green one, glaring at her. They had stopped growling. Aya stood up straight and gave them no attention. Looking at her now chipped fingernail polish. She groaned.

"Now you've done it. I just painted my fingernails this silver teal color! Miles is going to be so angry at me! He's the one that bought me this color, and you three and the rest of this demented circus totally screwed my paint job. Thanks a lot." Aya looked up at her captors. Sighing, she gave up on her fingernails and made a shooing motion with her hands.

"Well go on! I don't want to look at you anymore. You've just ruined my day." The green lizard smirked.

"I say we eat her. We can always find another human with large amounts of spirit energy." He commented, looking Aya up and down. The yellow one on his left licked his chomps.

"I agree. Sssssshe doessss look tassssssty." The other yellow one grinned showing his sharp teeth. Commenting on the situation at hand.

"Itsss been a while ssssince I've had anything to eat..." Aya looked at the three horrified at the breezy conversation about the taste of her flesh. She had seen these looks before. They were dead serious. The three took a step towards her, making Aya press her back up against the opposite side of the hall.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Everyone stopped and blinked.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The green lizard straightened. Digging into his pocket he fished out what looked to be a ... cell phone?

**Since when do lizards have cell phones? Scratch that. Since when have lizards been able to _use_ cell phones?**

He flipped it open and turned his back on Aya, walking a little ways away. The other two followed suit. Staring into the screen of the device.

"Yessss, bosssss?" All three responded at once. Aya couldn't see who responded, but figured it was the cat lady again.

"Someone has tripped a trap in one of the west halls. I don't care how that human gets to the machine, as long as it gets there _quickly_ and is not _killed in the process_ of being brought to it. Pick up the pace. We're running out of time!" Aya didn't need an invitation to realize this was her chance. Looking both ways she saw nothing but the straight corridor. She couldn't out run them in her weak, hungry, and cold state. Looking up, she found a vent a yard or two away, that was just big enough for her to slip into. Glancing at the three stooges, Aya slowly inched down the side of the wall a bit. Glancing again at the vent, Aya knew it was now or never. Dashing the rest of the way to the vent, Aya had to jump to reach it and tear it off, tossing the guard to the ground. This caught her captors attentions. Their heads snapping back to her, they all hissed.

"Shit!" Was all Aya was able to get out as she jumped, grabbed hold of the vent, and was half way inside.

"OUCH!" Something had a firm grip of her left leg. She first hoped that what Botan said about the green lizards being poisonous wasn't true. Secondly, she hoped that if it was indeed a fact that the green ones were poisonous, that it wasn't a green one that had a hold of her. Kicking with her right leg, Aya made contact and sent whatever had a hold on her sprawling to the floor as she hoisted the rest of her body inside the vent, and pushed herself away from the opening. Once inside, she realized that the vent was big enough for her to sit comfortably with her legs crossed. Blessing her good luck, Aya moved as fast as a crawling person could without making noise, in a random direction. She would have headed west towards whatever tripped the alarm, but she had no sense of direction, and any place was better than there at the moment.

Once Aya could no longer hear the hissing and yelling of the lizards she escaped from, Aya sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. Examining her leg, she decided that it didn't look half bad. Sure, she was going to be the perfect person to hire for the JAWS remake, and if she didn't stop the bleeding soon she would probably die of blood loss, but things were looking up for her.

Using the lace that tied her point shoes to her calf's, Aya made a tourniquet above the mark that was bound to make her a famous actress, cutting off the blood flow to that area. She wasn't wearing enough cloth to actually cover the wound, unless she decided she could escape this freezing cave naked. Sighing, Aya turned and continued crawling.

* * *

Hiei continued down his path. He had dodged multiple, easy to see, traps along the way. Hiei wondered briefly why he even agreed to this mission. His thoughts went to that girl. Technically, she was his. He didn't know how this came to be, but there was no way to fix it. That human girl was his mated, and there was no such thing as divorce in the demon world. Also, when one mate dies, so does the other. Hiei clenched his fists and growled.

**Not only is that silly onna a human of all things, shes practically a magnet for trouble, and has no way to defend herself. Worthless.**

Hiei could hear Mukuro now. She would be laughing. Hiei continued to growl until he reached a different tunnel, which was lighted by torches.

"Having a hard day, Hiei?" Hiei snapped his head in the direction of Kurama's voice. Seeing the fox standing behind him, he glared.

"Hn. Fox, why didn't you tell me I was mated to that silly onna!"

"I thought you knew. She is _your_ mate, after all." Kurama continued down the hall.

"And I thought I made it obvious I had no idea at Koenma's!" Hiei stated irritated, as continued forward with the fox. Kurama just smirked at him.

"You want to know how your mated _to_ her without actually mating _with_ her, right Hiei?" Hiei grunted in response. The fox knew what he wanted. It was only a matter of time until he gave the information Hiei wanted. Kurama sighed looking at the young fire apparition.

"Your still very young Hiei, which is why you probably don't know. There are two ways to mate another. The first is the traditional way, which is to claim them as your lover then leave your mating mark on their neck, and vice versa. The second is the way you did things. You simply thought you had accidentally scented her as territory, and that could have worn off_ IF _you hadn't bit her." Hiei knew his bewilderment showed on his face when Kurama took a look at him and laughed.

"But there isn't a mark! I didn't put any ki into the bite I gave her!" Kurama smirked at his oblivious friend.

"Not a visible marking, like the one your thinking of, but a scent marking. That is usually the way demons, who chose to have the same gender of companion, mate. You can still mate heterosexually that way, though." That made sense, being that all demons were bisexual to some extent. Hiei scowled. Kurama put a hand on his shoulder, chuckling. Hiei looked up at him

"Every thing will turn out for the better, I believe. You'll see." Kurama then turned his nose to the air, a serious look crossing his face. Hiei copied the action.

"Smell that?"

"Yes. Its that silly onna."

"Indeed, but it smells like shes everywhere." Kurama looked at his surroundings, seeing a vent in the side of one of the walls. "It seems like your 'silly onna' has escaped her captors and made it into the ventilation system."

* * *

Aya eventually heard the screeching of Botan, and cursed at herself. She was going the WRONG way! She wanted away from the crazy, people eating, animal looking, mutants. Aya had to admit to herself, she wanted away from the blue haired spirit lady too. It wasn't Botan's fault Aya thought she was annoying. Aya didn't know the woman, and being strapped to a wall as a prisoner was not an ideal meeting place.

Out of all the strange occurrences there were in Aya's life there was one thing she accepted completely and with out question. That was her connection to her brother Aki. As twins both were very empathetic towards one another. So much so, that Aya's own feelings could be replaced by Aki's. If the feeling was strong enough, and vice versa.

Botan had mentioned knowing Aki from work. Aki probably found her extremely annoying.

**I can't just leave her die... There has to be a vent somewhere near where shes at.**

With this in mind Aya made haste towards the racket. Seeing a stream of light, Aya slowed down. Looking through it, Aya saw Botan straight beneath her. Cheering silently at her good luck, Aya took a moment to listen to what was happening. Apparently, her guards had made their way back to the cat lady.

"_What the hell where you morons thinking!_ She got away, but not only did she get away, she got into the ventilation systems! Now her scent is EVERYWHERE! How are we to track her now, hmm?" Her screeching was worse than Botan's. Looking back at Botan, Aya remembered the cuffs holding her to the wall.

**Damn. That's going to need a set of keys. Keys. Keys. Keys. Where are the keys?**

Aya thought looking around the vast room. Spotting them glittering in the faint light on the other side of the room, Aya put on a triumphant smirk before whispering down to Botan.

"Hey! Botan! Can you hear me?" Botan looked from left to right before whispering back.

"Where are you?" She questioned, not using Aya's name. Which was a good thing, if the guards below heard the conversation they might just be stupid enough to think Botan was actually talking to herself.

"Don't look, but I'm in the vent above you." Botan looked straight ahead, nodding.

"Is it any warmer in there?" Aya grinned wryly.

"No, they have the air conditioner on. I swear its a form of torture."

"I heard how you escaped. What are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be heading _away from the danger_?" Botan asked, sounding a bit miffed.

**So much for being grateful...**

"Have you ever watched The Lord of the Rings Botan? The closer I am to danger, the farther I am from harm. They would never look for me here. I came here for you anyways. That is, unless you would much rather be these lizards dinner?" Aya remarked, sitting on her haunches, looking down at the other blue haired woman. Botan visibly tensed, laughing nervously.

"Please help me?" She asked in a small voice. Aya grinned ear to ear.

"Okie dokie! I'll be right back with the keys." Aya did her best to be soundless as she circled the room in the air vent.

**At this rate, I'm going to need my own theme music!**

Reaching the vent on the other side of the room, Aya looked through it for the keys. Spotting them, she took notice of something she hadn't in her previous observation.

_She would have to get out of the vent to get the keys..._

**Okay, Aya girl, you can do this. Just make sure no one notices and if someone does, run like hell...**

Aya slowly removed the vents cover, twisting it sideways and pulling it inside instead of dropping it, where it would make a racket. Looking side to side, Aya slowly lowered herself to the floor and ducked behind a smallish machine of some sort. Peeking out from behind it to make sure no one saw her, she crept towards the keys. Reaching them, she grasped them.

CHINK. CLINK. CLANK.

Aya cringed as all heads in the room snapped to her. Why? Because those shiny keys now laid on the floor.

"Well don't just STAND THERE! RUN you MORON!" Botan yelled from across the room, but it was too late, one of the red lizards had Aya pinned to the wall by the throat. Aya tried to pull the lizards hand away from her throat.

**Cant breathe!**

Tucking her legs to her chest, Aya lashed out kicking the lizard square in the chest. Crying out as her injured leg protested. Falling to the ground gasping and holding her throat, Aya watched the lizard fly and land in the middled of the room on his back. Aya wasn't a fighter, she couldn't box to save her life, but she was a dancer and as such had very strong legs. Aya didn't have time to recover, she was surrounded in seconds. Aya hung her head.

**Well at least I can breathe now...**

* * *

**Next  
****Chapter 10 of **_Blush_

"How do you like your Aya?"


	10. How

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I _obviously_ don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! I do, however, own everything else.

"Speech" ; **Thoughts**

**Chapter 10 of **_Blush_

"How do you like your Aya?"

* * *

Aya was once again being dragged down one of the many, many halls. She was getting this funny feeling that big brother was close by, but of course, Aki wouldn't be here. He supposed to be at work! Aya gave a big sigh, "Guys! I thought we got over the dragging thing last time?"

Well, last time she was only being escorted by three mutant lizards. This time, however, she had sort of a posse. Cat people and lizards surrounded her from all sides, so much so, she couldn't even see the silver of the walls! "Sooo about this machine you guys made for me... like whats up with that, is like a shrine to my awesomeness?"

Growls came from the cats, hisses from the lizards, and Aya was quickly becoming angry by now. No one would talk to her, no one would tell her where she was, what they were doing, where they were going, who they were, and to be frank, Aya didn't want to be in this movie anymore. Right about now, she wanted anyone other than these strange things that had her captive. She would even take Cousin Roger...

But no! There was no Roger, no Aki, no Miles! Hell right about now she would even take her mother!

**No, scratch that, the lizards are better company...**

Tears finally came to Aya's eyes. Everyone was strong to an extent, and had a very fine line where things turned from okay, to disaster. Aya's line just happened to be cold, hungry, confused, bleeding, and being dragged across the floor. There was even a blood smear down the hall from where bad leg was being dragged. As the first tear of despair rolled down her face, Aya filled the halls with her sadness and rage.

"SOMEONE PLEASE FUCKING HELP ME! _ANYONE_!"

* * *

Aki felt his little sisters distraught feelings before he heard them. He wondered how much it would take for her to get this way, and knew she hated to cry. Aya and his father had been like Aya's tree. Her shelter and safe place.

Their mother on the other hand... well Mother was never really pleasant. When the family figured out Aya was Aware like she is, at first they had all been happy. How fortunate they were! To have someone so gifted in the family! But Mother had grown to become jealous of little Aya.

Aya had fallen off her bike one day. Skinning her knees, six year old Aya began to cry. Before Aki could reach her, their mother was already there.

_SMACK!_

Aki thought back as he ran through the many halls of the cave. He remembered his own disbelief along with his sisters.

Both their eyes wide, they stared at their mother. Aya, to shocked to cry any more, brought her hand to her face. Mother had never hit them. Not until that moment. The twins watched, as their Mother lowered her hand and smirked. "Dont cry. Special people aren't allowed to cry. Its weak!"

Mother then crossed her arms and walked away, leaving Aki to help up his little sister. And every since then, even though Aya grew to believe her Awareness was nonexistent, their mother would always repeat the same line, whenever Aya looked like she was going to cry. And if Aya did cry, she was punished, then sent to her room. Of course, Mother only acted this way when Father was not around, but he was frequently busy with business dealings and traveled a lot.

And thats why, when Aki felt Aya's despair along with her rage, he knew something bad had happened to his little sister.

"SOMEONE PLEASE FUCKING HELP ME! _ANYONE_!" Echoed through the halls.

Well, that helped his suspicious too... Charging into a lit hall, he was suddenly surrounded by foot falls. Sliding to a halt, and poised to attack, Aki took a closer look at his opponent. "Look who it is! Not that it matters." Aki said gruffly, before he spun back around and continued to race down the cave halls.

"HEY! You should be thankful we found you! You could have been eaten alive!" Kuwabara huffed, as he and Yusuke ran after Aki.

**Is he serious?**

"Tch! Im not YOU Kuwabara, who's afraid of big kitties with an attitude. I don't need saving, my sister does! Why don't you let that concept roll around in your skull for a moment, and see if it sinks in!" Aki snorted.

"Well, you three are not going to be saving anyone if you let the whole place know we are coming." Aki heard Kurama say from behind him. Looking for just a moment, Aki found Hiei with him as well.

"Dont tell me you two are here to save me from being eaten alive too..." Aki sighed, exasperated.

"Hn. Any moron with ears could hear that sister of yours screeching." Hiei smirked.

**Im going to need a smoke before this is over...**

* * *

Everything, and everyone froze around Aya at that moment. Most of the cats were rubbing their ears and seemed to be in pain from her outburst. "Serves you right, you ugly stupid cats! And don't think I forgot about you, you retarded mutant lizards! You've had me hanging from chains for hours, starved me, and injured me, are unceremoniously dragging me across this God forsaken cave, and for what? To put me in a machine? What the hell is so special about it! Is it gonna cook me for you cannibalistic inbred rejects? Well if so, lets just set up a fucking campfire right here and now! How do you like your Aya? Extra crispy or original recipe? You can just put me on a spit and cook me rotisserie style!" Aya had stopped her tears in favor for her rage.

Catching her breath, after her rant, she glared at everything around her. The cat to Aya's left growled at her, swinging its tail viciously.

"Stupid human girl, the machine is to suck out your spirit energy to make a portal to another dimension. Once the portal is complete, you will die, along with these three current worlds. As makers of the new world, Neko's and Lizards will rule! And everyone will bow down to her Royal Highness, our Boss and Queen, Lady Kimoko!" The cat hissed. Atleast Aya was finally getting an explanation! Her dying didn't sound all to fun though.

**They are mutants... hopefully they aren't very smart!**

"Oh is that it? Why didn't you tell me sooner! That sounds like a great idea!" Aya grinned. The cat that had spoken to her gave her a funny look, while the rest of her posse exchanged glances to one another.

"I gotta admit tho, if I was your Lady Kimoko, I would want three worlds instead of just one. That's just how I roll though! Why have part of things, when you can have everything?" The lizards holding Aya let her go, and everyone began to look at her questioningly. Grinning like a maniac, Aya stood up as best she could with her leg. Brushing herself off, she continued, "Anyway, this 'spirit energy' you think I have is all nonsense. I don't have any spirit energy! Whoever got you your information was wrong. That's really to bad for you!" Aya said, sounding sympathetic. Aya looked at the bewildered cat that was her informer.

"Who told you I have spirit energy?" She asked, approaching the cat, and putting a hand on its shoulder. The cat growled and looked at one of the lizards in the crowd. Aya recognized this lizard as one of the yellow ones she was being dragged by before she escaped. She feigned surprise, and put a hand over her mouth. The cat lady finally looked back at Aya, her ears pinned to her head. Aya backed up a step, and crossed her hands over her chest, looking shocked as ever.

"That one?" Aya pointed, "That one told you I had spirit energy? Aww sweetie! Come here, Ive got something to tell you." Aya used her finger to gesture the cat closer. The cat lady, lowered her head so Aya could whisper in her ear.

"That lizard is one of the ones that let me escape earlier..." The cat jerked her head back, shocked.

"Let you escape..." The cat lady asked, puffing up, tail once again swishing. This had all the cats growling.

**Oh this is just to easy!**

"Yep, let me escape. He wanted to have me as a snack, see! Look what he did to my leg! Awful isn't it?" Aya showed of her leg for everyone in her posse to see. It was a very gruesome sight to behold.

"Sssshe lies!" The lizard bellowed, looking defensive and hissing. Aya didn't pay any attention to it, she just continued with her cat lady friend.

"Just think! If I did have spirit energy, and I was a dumb human, I would be dead by now from blood loss!" Aya yelled, waving her arms in the air like a crazed banshee. Suddenly, she stopped. In a dramatic fashion, Aya placed one hand over her forehead. "Actually, I do feel rather faint..." Aya whispered, wobbling for a moment, before unceremoniously collapsing to the floor, and that was when all hell broke loose!

* * *

Running down another hallway Aki, followed by his sisters new 'friends', came to a halt at a T junction in the hall where they where hearing a commotion. Looking up the hall, the boys saw nothing, but looking down the hall what they saw was a shock! Cats were attacking lizards! Lizards were attacking cats! Just ripping at each other with no apparent cause!

"What the hell?" Aki whispered to himself, glaring at the scene.

Yusuke nodded, looking around the corner as well. "Whats gotten into them, aren't they supposed to be on the same team?" Continuing to watch for a moment, the demons of the group caught onto something familiar.

"Aki, do you sense your sister near by?" Kurama asked, peering around the corner. Aki stepped back, and concentrated for a moment, his eyes opening in shock.

"Yeah! She should be right over there..." He said, looking at the mass of demons tearing each other to shreads. "God damn it Aya! What the hell did you do to them?" Aki just covered his face with his palm, sighing in exasperation.

Hiei smirked at the question. "She probably annoyed them into insanity." He said, closing his eyes. Beginning to search the pile with his Jagan.

"Thats not very nice Shorty!" Kuwabara yelled, grabbing Hiei by the collar of his cloak.

"Its probably true..." Aki commented, looking for his sister with the only available eyes he has.

Yusuke burst out laughing at this. "Even her own brother thinks shes annoying! Hahahaha!" Yusuke fell to the floor, rolling around holding his stomach.

"None of you are very nice..." Kuwabara pouted, looking in the opposite direction.

"I found her, shes on the floor, in the middle of the group." Hiei said, closing his Jagan, and looking around the corner.

"Great, how are we gonna get her from there without getting her trampled on!" Yusuke said, glancing at the pile of demons. Just then, the group of boys saw a glimpse of blue hair peak out from the edge of the pile.

* * *

Aya looked up from her commando crawl across the floor to find the surprised and relieved faces of her brother and her neighbors. She smiled and waved, but her smile quickly fell when she noticed one more thing.

"Spirit Detectives!" A female voice sounded from the end of the hall Aya was facing. All the guys heads snapped in that direction. The white cat smirked, "Your to late!" Swiftly the floor beneath the five gave out, forcing them to plummet into a dark abyss, while the crazy cat lady crackled.

* * *

**Next  
Chapter 11 of **_Blush_

"I am NOT weak!"


End file.
